Haters or Lovers?
by Alexzgirl1
Summary: Jude won Instant Star and finished her first album.Now she is going on her tour.She didn't know Tommy but now she has to go on tour with him.The person she hates.But she isn't that sure anymore if she really hates him...
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:Before you read my story I just wanna say I'm German so the grammar and the spelling isn't always right but you can correct me!Hope you guys like my story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Instant Star, or anything what has to do with the series cause if I would I probably wouldn't sit here writing!**

**Haters or Lovers?**

**Summary:**Jude won Instant Star and was producing her first album.She had nothing to do With Tommy she only knows him from Boyz Attack and hates him.Now she is going on her first tour...

**Prologue:**

This was a crazy year. I won some cheesy talent show made an album and now I'm going on tour with someone I don't know.But that doesn't matter.

Georgia: Jude ,Jude you better get home packing your stuff you'll leave in 3 days.

Jude:Yeah you are right.See you.Bye

I walked out of G Major when someone grabbed me by the arm.I turned around to see Speed.

Speed,Mind if I join in?''

Jude,No common.''

Speed,So are you excited I mean it is your first tour.''

Jude,Yeah,but I love entertaining the fans and making...''

I stopped talking.

Speed,What?''

Jude,No, this can't be happening.Are they crazy?''

Speed,What is it?''

Jude,Look at this''I read out loud what was written on the poster;,_Go and see Tommy_ _Quincy on his first solo tour after Boyz Attack .The tour starts in three days in Montreal_.Speed I'll go on a tour with Little Tommy Q!''

So this was the prologue of my story.Tell me if you liked it and if I should continue writing and if you have ideas.I'm replying to every review.Promise!

-Annika


	2. Is it real or is it fantasy?

Authors Note:

First I wanna thank all the people who reviewed(Catch1star,strawberrygashes,an addict,EmmyM,and Bikerbrat) I love you guys.And I wanna thank my friend Funkyicecube so much for helping me with the spelling.I was so impressed that you like my story.If you have ideas mail me.

So now I wanna make publibty for some stories:

**Unexpected:**It is a cool story and has an amazing author

**No sleep til Brooklyn:**Gotta love that story.

**Consequences:**I love this story and many otheres also so i don't have to say much.

Anyways here is chapter 1 and if there is something wrong with the spelling and the grammar I've warned you!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own instant Star blah blah blah you all know that!

**Chapter1:Is it real or is it fantasy?**

**Speed:**,Whoah,dude calm down that Little Tommy Q is going on tour and starts in the same city on the same date doesn't mean that he is going on a tour with you.''

**Jude:**,I'll have to call Georgia!''

I took my cell phone out and dialed the number of G Major.

**Georgia:**,G Major Records You're speaking to Georgia Benvans.

**Jude:**,Hi G here is Jude.

**Georgia:**,Oh hi Jude how can I help you?''

**Jude:**,Oh I think it'sd easy.Just answer me one question.Is Little Tommy Q going on tour with me?''

**Georgia:**,Well..ehm.. Jude how about you're coming here and I talk to you.''

**Jude:**,Okay ,I'm here in 10.''

I said my goodbye to Speed and got on the fastest way to my label.

When I walked trough the doors EJ pulled my after her in Georgias office.

**Jude:**,So...?''

**Georgia:**,Jude why do you thinl you go on a tour with Tom Quincy?''

**Jude:**,Ehm that kinda easy cause he is starting his tour in the same city,at the same date but that doesn't mean anything ,does it?''I said sacarstilly.

**Georgia:**,Since when do you know this ?''

**Jude:**,There was a pooster in front of a music shop but wait so I#m going on a tour with Little Tommy Q.?''

**Georgia:**,Yeah Jude it is right.''

No I'm haluzinating I'm hearing voices.Please not.Not with Little Tommy Q.It is just a dream and when I open my eyes, I'm lying in my bed and mom is calling me for breakfast.I opened my eyes to see Georgia and EJ staring at me.

**Georgia:**,Jude,honey is everything okay?''

**Jude:**,Okay,Okay?Nothing is okay.I don't want to go on a tour with Tommy Q.I want someone else!

**EJ:**,No way Jude either the tour with Tom or no tour.You choose.''

Great she is trying to blackmail me but I think I haven't got a choice.

**Jude:**,Alright I go on tour with this assh...ehm him.But can I go home now I have to pack''I snapped out.

**Georgia:**,Okay see you on Monday at 6.00am and don't be late.

I left the studio and got home to pack my suitcases.The next 2 days I was busy with packing my stuff and preparing everything for the tour.On Sunday eve I said goodbye to my friends and got to bed early cause I had to go up at 4.00am.I woke up when the bell was ringing loud.

I got to the bathoom showering,brushed my teeth and changing into normal clothes.

I was excited cause today was the day,the day where I had to met Little Tommy Q.

So this was my first chapter please review you can write long reviews or short i would love to read them.You can also critzise me but please nice.The last thing which I wanted to say was that you can decide:**Should Jude do a tour where she is staying in a hotel or a tour where she is staying in a tour bus?**Please tell me!

-Annika


	3. Weird Feelings

**Authors Note:Okay so I've finished the second chapter.It is very short but that's just because I don't know if you want Jude to go on a bus tour or a hotel tour!I have to wait with writing the next chapter till I excactly know what you want.So please write me!**

**But I wanna thank Tommy4eva,BikerBrat an Funkyicecube for reviewing!And thank you Tommy4eva for your ideas!**

**So before I never stop talking here is chapter two hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter two:Weird Feelings**

I put my suitcases in the trunk of Sadie's car._Yeah,it was really unbelievable that she was_ _driving me at 5.00 in the moring_.

**Sadie,**So little sister everything packed?''

**Jude,**Yeah mom.''I said teasing her.

The rest of the drive went by in silence.When we drove in the parking lot of G Major there was a large Tour bus standing in front of the building.I got my stuff and hugged my sister.

**Sadie:**,Goodbye take care of yourself and don't forget my Tommy autographs.

_Typical she always has to make things worse.Thanks for reminding me Sadie really!_

**Jude:**,Yeah I won't forget it.Bye.

She then drove away.I walked into the label to search SME and Georgia.When I got in the huge building everywhere was hectic.Everyone was running around in different directions.I pulled up to Georgia's office and knocked on the door.

**Georgia:**,Come in!''

I opened the door and saw someone standing in front of the big table talking to G.

**Jude:**,Hey!''

Georgia and the figure turned around and that what I saw was the last person I wanted to see in the world.

_Oh no!Not that early in the moring._

**Georgia:**,Oh, hi Jude may I introduce you, Tom that's Jude Harrison she is the opening act of your's.Jude that's Tom Quincy.''

**Tommy:**,Hi nice to meet you Jude.''He gave me a hand.

_Hi but it is not nice to meet you you bastard,blowhard,diva!I hate you and I don't want to go on a tour with you.You suck, but I just said..._

**Jude,**Hi'' refusing him.He put his hand back in his pockets._He was nice but I'm not going to like him No way!Never!But he is cute!Oh my gosh did I just thought that .No Jude get it out of your head.You don't like him.You're going to ignore him or something but don't like him._

**So this was it I know very short but please review or I can't write more!**

**You decide: Should Jude do a tour where she is staying in a hotel or a tour where she is staying in a tour bus?Please tell me!**

**And you can also decide if Jude should be rather 16 years old or 17?**

**Oh I think I'm making a vote fanfic!So please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**- Love Annika**


	4. The drama goes on

**Author's Note:**Hi guys so I was reading your review and votes!The result is that Jude is going on a tour where she is staying in the tour bus.I wanna thank aubibi,Funkyicecube,tommys21 and CJMJM for reviewing.You are so nice.I read trough my story and found out that I wrote the quotation marks wrong.In Germany they are wriiten at the bottom at the beginning of the sentence.And in my last chapter I forgot the disclaimer but I think you all know that I own nothing but my story.So that means no Jude,no Tommy(That sucks!)and no Instant Star.

Yeah and some asked me if here season two isn't released.No it isn't I'll have to wait til July.

So this chapter is short and I'm not good in describing things.

Yeah and I wanna make promotion:

**Reckoning:**Love ya Alexz you're great!I love the latest chapter!

**Unexpected:**Belle I love your reviews and your story it's great.Love ya!

**Natural Disaster:**A great story and a fantastic writer can't wait to read chapter two.

**Consequences:**We can't live without this story,can we?

I'm talking too much anyways here is chapter three hope you like it!

**Chapter3:The drama goes on**

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence._Can someone come and rescue me please!Hey a good idea for a song._The next moment there was a knock on the door and everyone in the little office was glad to be rescued.

**Georgia,**Yeah,come in''

Kyle,Wally and Speed stormed into the room.

**Speed,**Jude come on you'll have to see the tour bus.It's gigantic in there with a big screen and they have a X Box ,a playstation and Nintendo in there.''he was really excited like a little kid.Okay sometimes,no often he was one but this time he was going really crazy.

**Jude,**Hey keep your pants on.''

**Speed,**This is paradise.''

**Jude,**I thought paradise for you guys is when a blonde malibu barbie walks by and you can gape at her.''

He ignored my comment and pulled me out of the room.

**Jude,**Let me go I come.''

When I opened the door to the tour bus I was overwhelmed.It was gigant ,had a huge living room with 3 big chouches in it,a big flat screen and the bathroom was as large as my bedroom.Unbelievable what space there is in a tour bus.

Speed was absolutley right.

**Kyle,**Hey Jude we play ''who has his bedroom first.''

SME ran into the same bedroom as fast as possible.

**Jude,**Guys that's unfair.You were nearer!''

**Wally,**Sorry but deal is deal.''

I got into the other bedroom and in the loft bed.I decided to sleep in the first etage.

Suddenly I heard someone coming in.

**Tommy,**Hey.So I guess that's my bed.''

He pointed his hand on the bed under mine.

**Jude,**Then you are wrong because that's my room.''

_I don't mind if Speed,Kyle or Wally would sleep in there but Little Tommy Q, no way!_

**Tommy,**Well, miss Diva , there is no other bedroom in this bus so I sleeping in here.''

**Jude,**Diva?Who's the Diva ,oh yeah that's you!Little Tommy Q!''I shouted at him.

**Tommy,**Don't you ever call me Little Tommy Q again my name is Tommy Quincy but not Little Tommy Q.Got it?''He got very angry.

**Jude,**Yeah but I'm, not sleeping in the same room!''

**Tommy,**Then get out of here!''

**Jude,**No way!Forget it!Never ever!I was here first so I'm staying.''

**Tommy,**Okay,well then you have to live with the fact that I'm sharing the room.''He put his bag on the bed and got out of the room.

Okay this was my latest chapter I hope you like it.Please read and review and vote.I also love ideas!So you decide:**Should Jude be 16 or rather 17?And how long should they go on tour?**tell me!I'll reply every review.Promise!

**-Love Annika**


	5. Never James Dean

**Author's Note:**So I've finished the 4th chapter.It's very short and there is the first song in it.I didn't know how difficult finding a song is.Yeah ,well I took Hilary Duff's Mr James Dean.I know it is not Jude's style but this was a song who fits mostly.And thanks for reviewing and voting **intoyou14,funkyicecube,cecapo3610,tommy4eva,duddley111 and CJMJM!**

I love how you guys are supporting me!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Instant Star,Alexz Johnson,Tim Rozon(I would love to!)and all the others and I do not own Mr. James Dean!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:Never James Dean**

_So now I don't have to worry that I could like him. This pig. He is such a jerk._

Speed:''Jude say your goodbye to Georgia. We are leaving.''

I got out of the bus hugged the whole staff and then got in again.

The bus left and suddenly I felt inspired.I grabbed my notebook and wrote down the lyrics which where rumbling in my head.Then I grabbed my guitar,my first one which I played when I won the Instant Star contest ,and began to sing.

All the king's horses  
Wouldn't make me believe  
Even when the walls come crashing down  
You still can never be  
A rebel without a cause  
A rebel to the first degree  
Why don't you stop trying so hard?  
Cause there's no men, man enough to be

Another James Dean  
You're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stops turning  
There will never be another James Dean  
You'll never be James Dean

All the faces you're making

Save it for the scene  
And All the people you're faking  
Why was it only me?  
I saw right into your eyes  
And you're just not so deep   
I've had too many cries  
Mr. Prince Charming  
Sorry, you could never be

Cause you're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stops turning,

the world stops turning  
Now you move to the next town  
Next set, next girl, have fun baby  
I'm taking back my world

Here we are face to face

Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies  
Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies  
Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies  
Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies  
Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies

I put down my guitar when someone behind me began clapping his hands.

''Great song!''

Jude:''Thanks''I turned around to see who it was.

Jude:''Oh no not him.''I mumbled.

Tommy:''Not whom?''

_He has good ears._

Jude:''No one.What do you want?''

Tommy:''I guess,I'd inspired you.''

Jude:''No you didn't .''_I would never admit that Little Tommy Q inspires me._

Tommy:''Can I see the Lyrics?''

Jude:''No!''

Tommy:''Sooner or later I'll see them anyway!''

Jude:''Why do you think that?If you think that we could be friends then you are haluzinating.''

Tommy:''No I don't wanna be friends with a little kid.''

Jude:''Fine my boyfriend probably wouldn't be happy to see this.''I snapped out.

Tommy:''And who is your boyfriend?''

Jude:''Weeeeellll ,ehm it's ehm S… Speed!''

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note:**A cliffhanger!Jude what are you doing!Okay, so this was a short chapter but the next one is longer.Read it and review and you can also vote for **Should Jude be 16 or rather 17?And how long should they go on tour?**Nothing is decided yet!Ideas?Tell me!You can also just talk about the story or like I do sometimes the weather.LOL!(Belle you know it!)

Love ya guys and review!

-Annika


	6. Beautiful Disaster

**Author's note:**Thank you so much for reviewing awesome april,Duddley111,aubibi,tommys21,CJMJM,Bikerbrat,Funkyicecube.You are awesome!Oh and the next voting is decided.Jude is going to be 17.Most of you voted for that.Okay if you have ideas tell me.Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Instant Star and the song Beautiful Disaster(,but I would be glad if I could own Tim.Does anyone have his address?)

**Chapter5:Beautiful Disaster**

_Crap,what have I just said._

**Tommy:**''How long are you dating him?''

**Jude:**''What's that to you?Nothing so just leave me alone,okay?''I snapped at him.

_I'm rescued._

Later we were stopping to eat some food.Mc Donald's!How I love this word.Everyone climbed out of the bus.Oh my god we were in nowhere.A Mc Donald's in nowhere!Weird!

Inside there were no guest just a waitress who was looking like she died ages ago.We sat down at a big table.

**Tommy:**'' Hey Jude, you wanna sit next to your boyfriend?''he asked grinning.

I could've killed him.

**Speed, Wally,Kyle:**''Boyfriend?''they were asking in disbelieve at the same time.

_Great just great Jude you made it .Why always me?_

**Jude:**''Oh! Yeah! Speed, babe you wouldn't mind if your girlfriend is sitting next to you ,would you?''I sat down onto his lap, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

**Speed:**''Jude I wouldn't mind ,but I think ------ wouldn't like it,if another girl is coming onto me!''

I've felt my cheeks blushing._How embarrassing,stupid Jude!_I quickly got off of him and made my way out of the restaurant as fast as possible.My appetite was gone._What would_ _Tommy think of me.Probably that I'm a loser who had never really had a real boyfriend!I totally screwed up!But what should I do now?The first day on tour and I've messed everything up.Great Jude!But not think about oh my god I thought about that Tommy couldn't like me. Thereby I shouldn't give a damn about!Oh Jude everything is soo complicated.Kat I need you!_

I couldn't go back inside but either in the bus.So I walked around and saw some rocks on which I sat down.I was sitting there and just thinking.

''Hey,girl.''A voice said.Tommy just what I needed.

**Jude:**''And did you like it that I 've made a fool out of me?''

**Tommy:**''Jude I don't want you something bad.''He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.My heart began to race.I felt cold and warm at the same time.

Our eyes connected.Our faces were inches apart.I felt his breath against my lips.Our faces came nearer and nearer and nearer.''Jude Tommy we're leaving!''someone shouted.We broke apart.

**Tommy:**''We better get inside before they are leaving without us!''He stood up and made his way back.

_Oh my good I nearly kissed Tommy.Little Tommy Q a boybander._

**Kyle:**''JUDE WE'RE LEAVING COME ON IN!''

**Jude:**''Yeah calm down!''

I've had an idea for a song and this time Tommy inspired me too.Immediately I got into the bus ,grabbed my notebook and sat into the living room to write the lyrics.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And move heaven than a heart could hold  
If I tried to save it  
My heart wall could cave in  
It just ain't right, it just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I Don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
World it be beautiful

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I beliebe  
A tragedy with  
More damage that a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight, hold on tight  
Oh 'cause I don't know...

Oh and I don't know  
Don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
World it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

I'm looking for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm writing for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long,  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh and I don't know  
Don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
World it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

'Cause I don't know  
What he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

**Author's note:**Okay this was the chapter.Read and review.I haven't had the time to check the spelling.Oh what I wanted to say was that you can again decide:**Should Tommy be 22 or 23?**

I think I know the answer but please vote.

**Love you guys **

**Annika**


	7. You don't find love,love finds you

**Author's note:**Today was a good and a bad day.We had our german test and I totally failed it.But when I got home from school I read all the reviews( ) and that makes me totally happy.I love you guys.It was so funny that I can tell you the result of how old Tommy should be it was clear 22.Oh and the good thing that happened in school was that we wrote a maths test(ugh!)and I thought I have a F and got a B.I was so surprised.Yeah, and now I wanna post the new chapter it's a bit shorter then it should be but I hope you like it. If you have any ideas please tell me!I don't bite.So now chapter 6 and the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Instant Star,Your eyes,Tim (cry),Alexz…blah,blah,blah

**Chapter 6:You don't find love,love finds you**

The next morning I woke up still sleepy.Yesterday I got to bed early and I didn't notice Tommy getting into the room.I avoided him which is not very easy in a bus.I climbed down the stairs of the loft bed.The other bed was empty.Luckily.I showered,brushed my teeth and put on a jeans and a rockstar t-shirt.Today was a meeting in Montreal where we had our first performance.I got out of the room to see where SME were.Nobody was there just the person I avoided.Tommy!

_I think I'm occupied with a curse.Why do the bad things always happen to me?Oh yeah I'm Jude Harrisson!I can imagine a lot of things.I have a stupid sister,my parents got divorced,Shay dumbed me and Jamie dumbed me.Shay is okay but Jamie.I don't know what I saw in him.Eww!_

Tommy:''Good morning,girl.''

_If he is going to call me like that once more I'll kill him!_

Jude:''Morning.''I sat down on the couch.The room was filled with complete silence.I waited for him to speak but he said nothing._He acts like nothing had happened.Okay nothing has happened but nearly.Okay I can live with this.One less fight._

_Okay I cannot live like this._

Jude:''Ehm …last night…''he interrupted me.

Tommy:''Jude look,nothing happened.Let us just stay friends ,deal?''

.I opened my mouth to agree but nothing came out. I don't know but something in me screamed no and I couldn't agree.

Luckily SME suddenly appeared in the doorframe.

Wally:''Jude we were waiting for you the meeting begins.''

Jude:''I have to mark the day in my calendar .SME is the first time on time.''I laughed.

Kyle:''Funny!''he said sarcastically .

The next few days went by fast. SME were doing the things they are always doing:Pranks Tommy and I grew closer and became good friends but the closer we get the stranger my feelings got.I knew what I had to do.Talking to Kat!

I shut myself into the bathroom so that I was alone and no one could hear me and dialed Kat's number on my cell.

**Kat:**''Hello?''

**Jude:**''Hi Kat this is Jude''

**Kat:**''Hey Jude what's up how is being a girl on the move so far?''

**Jude:**''Don't ask.Oh Kat everything is so confusing first I hated Tommy then wee nearly kissed then we became friends and he is ..uh I don't know.''

**Kat:**''..One sec you what?You kissed Tommy.Tom Quincy as Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack the guy you hated the most?''

**Jude:**''Yeah,but you forgot the nearly.''

**Kat:**''Jude the man is like an Orlando Bloom sundae smothered in Johnny Depp sauce.

**Jude:**''I know.Help me!''

**Kat:**''Well you fall in love with Tommy!There is no help.''

**Jude:**''Why,I mean Why not some other guy .But Tommy.''

**Kat:**''You don't find love.Love finds you.''

**Jude:**''Great Kat,wisdoms don't help me much.But thanks for the time.I'll have to go .It's the soundcheck for today's concert.''

**Kat:**''Bye.I'm here for you.Good luck!''

The next thing to do was the soundcheck and the concert..After that we that means Tommy and I got back into the tour bus,cause SME met some girls._Don't know how that will end._

**Jude:**''Do you wanna watch a movie?''

**Tommy:**''Yeah, would be great but please no chick flicks!''

**Jude:**''Chick Flicks?Okay,then you decide.''

**Tommy:**''Well,I would love to watch a horror movie.That means if you aren't scared.''

**Jude:**''Me scared.No I'm never scared.Lets put one in.''

_Okay,I'm so lying.I'm afraid.Oh god.Jude,calm down the movie hasn't even started._

We sat down comfortably on the big couch and he placed an arm on the back of the couch.

_Great start._My heart began to race.

The first few chapters of the movie went well.Then suddenly everything was scaring me.I got closer to Tommy.He wrapped an arm around me.He was so warm .Anytime I couldn't stand the movie.There was a monster which was really scary and cruel.I buried my face into Tommy's shoulder.I don't know but the rest of the movie my head was buried in his shoulder.

Tommy:''Girl,it's over you can open your eyes.''he said softly.

I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting on Tommy's lap.I wanted to go off but then I saw his eyes.I sunk in them.

_**Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth**_

Then I saw his lips and the only thing I wanted was to kiss him.Tommy came nearer and nearer ,I closed my eyes and nearer and then we kissed.It was a major one. I was about to open them again when he kissed me again but this time with more passion.We laid down on the couch and he was on top of me.My stomach was full of butterflies.I felt complete.

His tongue invaded my mouth.We continued kissing but it turned out in more making out so that his hands slid under my shirt.He rubbed up my back.Then when he wanted to take off my shirt he suddenly stopped.

''What's wrong?''I asked him surprised.

Tommy ran his hands through his brown hair.'' Oh my god what have I just done,I almost slept with the girl of my opening act.One moment girl,how old are you?''

''I'm 17.''I said in whisper.''Seventeen!F§$ I nearly had sex with a minor.That is rape!That is illegal.''he shouted.

He got into the bedroom(A/N:Okay guys from now I call it Jommy room)and slammed the door behind him.I quickly pulled on my shirt and sat down on the sofa._What shall I do can I go in the room?Shall I calm him down?I hate my age!_

**Author's note:**Finished a Jommy moment(Jommy forever!)!Hope you all be busy in reviewing and you can write long reviews.I love them! If you have any ideas please tell me!I don't bite.Vote for the next town!Tell me what city you would like JTSME to go to and best would be a very popular!You don't have to!

**Love you guys Annika**


	8. Not your girl

**Author's note**:Here is the next chapter!Ich hab es an meinem freien Tag endlich geschafft.Okay you probably didn't understand a thing.I finished it on my day off.Okay yesterday I read through my story again and noticed I wanted to write Speed's girlfriend's name but I just wrote this:------That happens if you don't read through it once more.Okay so next week there are holidays.Finally!I really need them.Okay guys it happens slow but I get out of ideas!And please write a bit more then just PMS!I 'm not mad if you do but it would be cool to know how you're thinking about how Jude for example feels or something!

Okay so the decision of the next vote is made:Okay I made a date in the middle they are going on tour for 8 weeks so 2months.

Publicity time:

**Consequences:**Finally updated!I -L-O-V-E- T-H-A-T- S-T-O-R-Y-!-!-!And the author is awesome!

**Unexpected:**One word:Great!

**Depending on Denisty:**Oh she wrote the sequel.I love ya Ashley!

I can count a thousand more but I think you better read this chapter than listen to the s that I am saying.I'm bad for using such words.LOLOh I hate the disclaimer.can we just skip this.I think you all know that I own nothing!

So here is the next chapter.I hope you like it.

**Chapter 7:Not your girl**

I put my head in my hands and began crying.I needed to get all the frustration out.._Why has everything that I'm beginning to end in a disaster.Why always me?_

I looked on the clock.2am.I almost cried for an hour and really needed to get some sleep.I was about to go in the Jommy room when I was reminded of that what just had happened.So I had to sleep on the lounge.

I felt something hard and cold.I looked around:I was lying on the floor.8.00 am._I'm tired!_No one was awake so I decided to go for a walk around the bus.

Later when I got back inside,Tommy sat in the ''living room''._ Great.When my life goes on like this I really have to go to the nut house._just when I saw his face tears began streaming down my cheeks.

**Tommy:**''Hey girl,look about yesterday…''

**Jude:**''What?''I snapped,trying to hide the tears.Jude Harrisson is not going to cry in front of Little Tommy Q

**Tommy:**''He have to make this never happen.You are seventeen it is illegal.And it mustn't happen again.Okay!''

**Jude:**''….Okay''I don't know why I said this I don't like it.It is a bad deal and it seemed completely wrong.''Can I go in my room now?Are you finished?''

He nooded his head and I went to my room as fast as possible.There I showered.I rubbed all the pain I felt away.

But unfortanetely my heart was broken and showering didn't fix it.The third time my heart got broken.

Today there was a huge performance in a grand hall.

The gig was at 8.00pm and now it was lunch time.

A tour bus is cool.We have our own cook.She makes good Italian pasta.

The ''dining room'' wasn't that large in the bus.It was a table and there was a bank which was going round it(like in grease,old movies).

When I entered the room SME and Tom were already sitting around the table and waiting for their meals.

**Jude:**''Hi guys,so how was your night?Partying?''

**Kyle:**''Yeah,we went to a club with some chicks.''

**Jude:**''Speed and your girlfriend?Shre is okay with other girls?''I asked waiting corious for his answer.

**Speed:**''Oh ..ehm…not …yeah.Besides I haven't touched one chick''

**Jude:**''Of course how could I just think this.''

**Speed:**''Anyways,what do you two do after the concert tonight?''

_Does Speed think that we are together?Bad thought Jude we aren't together we only were making out.Oh my god this is just like this._

**Wally:**''Earth to Jude.''he waved a hand in front of my face.

**Jude:**''Huh?''I snapped back to reality.''Ehm I'm doing nothing tonight why?''

**Speed:**''Quincy?''

**Tommy:**''Nothing is really planned''

**Speed:**''Awesome!''

**Jude:**''Hello why?''

Speed:''You'll see.''_Oh that doesn't mean a good thing._

Later the concert began.Tommy was watching everything his opening act was doing.I played some of my old songs and the last song was normally ''Let me fall''

''So today I'm not singing ''Let me fall'' as the last song cause I have a new one.''The guys of SME were slightly confused.

There was also a pianist.I handed him the notes and as soon as the music started I began to sing my song.

_**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And move heaven than a heart could hold  
If I tried to save it  
My heart wall could cave in  
It just ain't right, it just ain't right **_

_Yeah, absolutely nothing was right.  
_

_**Oh and I don't know  
I Don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
World it be beautiful**_

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I beliebe  
A tragedy with  
More damage that a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight, hold on tight  
Oh 'cause I don't know...

Oh and I don't know  
Don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
World it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

I'm looking for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm writing for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long,  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh and I don't know  
Don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
World it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

'Cause I don't know  
What he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

I ended the song''Thank you guys for coming.You are great!''

After that there was always a 30 minutes long braeak til Tommy was on stage.

I got off of the stage and in my wardrobe.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.Tommy came in.''Girl that song was beautiful.''he said in his soft voice.''First call me never,ever girl.CAUSE I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!And the song was about you.I don't understand why I wrote a song about such a jerk like you!''

''Girl,calm down.'' '' I AM NOT YOUR GIRL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT LITTLE TOMMY Q!''.''Don't you ever call me like that!'' ''What ,Little Tommy Q.Little Tommy Q, Little Tommy Q ,Little Tommy Q ,Little Tommy Q'''Shut up the hell.''''Oh is Little Tommy Q getting angry?''He was boiled with rage.He grabbed me on the shoulders then pulled me closer and began to kiss me like yesterday.But this time I felt all his feelings and him.Then he trailed kisses down my cheeks to my neck.I sensed the touch of his lips on my cheeks and groaned.Just then there was a knock on the door again.We aprubtly stopped and the door flew open.

SME were standing in the doorframe.Tommy quickly took his hands off of my butt.

Speed cleared his throat:''Did we interrupt you guys?''

**Jude:**''Ehm no why?I ehm..''I didn't find a white lie.

**Tommy:**''She was just singing her new song to me.''

**Wally:**''Yeah!''They grinned''Quincy you are on in 3''

**Tommy:**''Okay then I better go.''he made his way out of the room.

The three of them smirked.

**Jude:**''What?''

**Kyle:**''Nothing!''they got out of the room in whispers and laughing.Just like girls.

**Author's note:**The end!

But not forever just til I post more!Be honest I scared you!LOL.Okay read and review and please longer!puppy face

**Love ya Annika**


	9. Tommy!

**Author's note:**Okay hi guys.I have a total writer's block.Some ideas are left but I don't know how long I can post a chapter every day.Or almost everyday.So I really need your help!

Ideas? I'm here and open for every suggestion. Thank you for reviewing tommys21,tommy4eva,duddley111,funkyicecube and especially I wanna thank Belle (CJMJM) and Loren(NotAContrivance).

So here is a short chapter .

**Chapter 8:Tommy!**

_Great! Now what are going on in their minds some dirty thoughts! Anyways, he likes me, Tommy not Wally or Speed or Kyle! Perhaps we become a couple that would be so nice. And then we are going to buy a house and have 2 little sweet kids and live forever in peace and harmony. Okay, Jude you are really getting nuts. I would do anything for him._

I put on my normal clothes and went outside to look for the boys. It was not that difficult to find them they were in their wardrobe wit some you could say the booty girls of the WASTE MY TIME video. I had o get the answer of all the questions which were racing through my head like _What did they saw, what are they thinking..._.

**Jude:**'' Hi ehm can I talk to you for a sec?''

**Wally:**'' Spill! What's up?''

**Jude:**'' I thought more in private.''

The sluts understood what I was saying, probably, but sometimes I'm not to sure about such things. Their IQ must be something under 70!

**Speed:**'' thanks dude, now are the hot girls gone.''

My jaw dropped. Does that mean that I'm not hot?

**Jude:**'' Thank you! You are so nice and a good friend.'' I said sarcastically.

''I wanted to talk to you.' 'I began a new sentence.

**Kyle:**'' Guys we have to ehm prepare everything for the surprise.'' he stood up.

**Speed:**'' Yeah ,see you at 10pm in the bus. Don't get that hint of coming in earlier.''

They got out very fast of their wardrobe. _Notice: You just can't talk to guys. But what is this thing they've planned?_

To fasten the time I grabbed my notebook and tried to write down some lyrics.

It didn't work. So I was just sitting in my wardrobe and stared at the ceiling thinking of my prince..

Then it was finally 11pm.I don't know why I was so excited of getting there. Perhaps it was because when the guys of Spiederman mind explosion are planning something, there is always one thing wrong.

So I made my way to the tour bus and opened the door. Everything was normal.

''Jude come here we are in the ''living room''.' 'Kyle shouted.

When I got into the room everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor. Just like in preschool. The little kids are sitting down and playing some games. Just cute.

Tommy was also sitting there ,I consider if I should go to him and kiss him hello now that we are a couple but decided to let it be 'cause SME don't have to know everything.

I sat down next to Tommy. _I would love to kiss him now!_

**Speed:**''Okay we decided to play spin the bottle.''

**Jude:**''With whom?I don't see more girls in here!''

The three of them gave me a look.

**Jude:**''OH NO! NO WAY! NEVER EVER!I'm not gonna be the only girl in this game.''

Tommy began to grin.

**Jude:**''Guys that is so not funny!''

**Speed:**''Okay then we vote!Who is for playing spin the bottle?''

Everyone except of me put of his hand,No I'm not going to do this!''I said childish.

**Kyle:**''Common Jude vote is vote!And you lost!''Finally I gave in.we spinned the bottle a few times and always the guys of SME had to kiss another guy of SME it was funny and only had to kiss wally on the cheek.And now it was my second turn but then Speed wanted to say something:''Okay this is kind of boring,isn't it!So the next person on which the bottle shows Jude has to French kiss.''_Oh no!I don't have luck,have I?I hope the bottle point at Tommy.I would love to feel the soft feeling with his lips on mine._

Someone nudged me into the arm.Kyle:''Jude,Jude,hello are you there?Why are you licking your lips?''

_I din't,did I?_

**Jude:**''No I didn't !''

**Speed:**''Jude you were moaning!''

**Jude**:''NO!Anyway can we continue.?''_Bad idea Jude that is what you don't want!You are so stupid._They nodded their heads.I spun the bottle and it turned around and around and then Iit stopped and moved just between Tommy and Speed(A/N:Okay this could not happen in reality.That would be just weird)._Please Tommy,Tommy,Tommy,Tommy,Tommy, Tommy,Tommy,Tommy!_And it was……..

**Author's note**:… a cliffhanger.Okay it was short but I'm running out of ideas.I don't wanna end with deleting my story.That would be dumb!Please read and review and send me ideas.I 'm desperate!

**Love you guys Annika**


	10. Tell me why

**Author's note:**Okay here is finally the next chapter.This week was just great!We wrote soeme test I did a Alexz Johnson presentation and the whole computer didn't work and messed everything up!But I had to write this chapter today because I didn't want you to wait too long!That was a bad and evil cliffhanger I know!Anyways thanks for reviewing Tommys 21,cecapo3610,BikerBrat,Duddley111,Funkyicecube,MySwEeTtiMe,scott4eva and CJMJM(thank you also for making promotion for my story).If I forgot anyone please tell me!

So here is the new chapter!

**Chapter 9:Tell me why!**

It was Tommy._Wow now I'm really impressed myself.Everything goes wrong and this time it is just perfect!_

**Kyle,Speed,Wally:**''Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss''they shouted like kids who were waiting for their food.

Tommy was very uncomfortable just like me.Normally I would have been glad to kiss my boyfriend but in front of three crazy guys,I was very uncomfortable.

I stood up just like Tommy did.

**Tommy:**'' Are you ready girl?''He wispered into my ear._Okay this sounded so stupid!And it was really weird!_

I nodded my head.The boys were shouting all the time!I was getting nervous!

Tommy leaned in so that our faces were inches apart.I leaned in too.It was really strange.I think I said that a hundred times before but it really was.Then our lips connected and with that all the nervousness was gone and there was only love and passion.I automatically put my arms around his neck and Tommy his hands on my waist.I was drifting away and there where I appeared was a white sand beach ,a lonely isle and a dark blue sea.The sun was shining and we just stood there kissing when the birds started making noisy tones.But it was no bird that was something different I snapped back and noticed that it were the catcalls from SME!

Suddenly Tommy pulled away.

We sat back down on the floor.No one was saying a word.Speed,Wally and Kyle were just staring at us with wide eyes and jaws open._They can make catcalls but then they have nothing to say._I thought a bit angry!_Perhaps it was better that they didn't say a thing but I think staring at me and Tom isn't the better idea!Okay these guys are really scaring me!I have to do something I don't like sitting here!Oh yeah…_

**Jude:**''I'm tired,I think I better get some sleep tomorrow is a hard day.''

**Tommy:**''Yeah me too.''

I stood up again and he followed me into the Jommy room.I closed the doro and begqan to open my mouth:''Okay what are we gonna do next?''

He took off his white T-shirt so that I could see his muscular body._Oh my god!He is so hot!I'm sweating.Why I'm sweating.I have to say something but I was just staring at him like the guys at me a minute ago!Something cool!Jude think!_

**Jude:**''Okay I think that is a good idea.''I said as sexily as I could and got closer to him._Did that just came out of my mouth out of Jude Harrison's mouth!I'm sounding like Sadie!_I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back.Oh wow now he did but then pulled away.

**Tommy:**''Jude we can't do this!''

**Jude:**''Yes we can!We are a couple and if you noticed it , couples do kiss their partner!''

The next five words and my run of luck were gone.

**Tommy:**''Jude we are not a couple!''

That was it WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!It was almost as bad as We have to talk.

And then:''Jude we have to talk!''Now everything was really bad.

**Tommy:**''We are not together and the kiss didn't happened!We said that before!''

**Jude:**''Tommy do you think you can all things just erase and delete.It happened.It meant a lot to me.Why do you have to throw me away?I fall in love with you you kissed me like you love me and now you just say it never happenend and get over with it.Why Tommy,tell me why!''

**Tommy:**''Jude you are 17, I'm 22.''

**Jude:**''Tommy that is not the answer.There are a lot of couples who have a bigger age difference.and it's only five years.''

**Tommy:**''Jude five years is quite a lot time.We can't be together .And now get over with it!''

Then he got out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before i run  
Time to be your 21  
_

I lay down on my bed and began crying. It was another time Jude Harrison's heart got broken!

**Author's note:**Okay this was a short chapter with a bit Jommy in it. It was so clear that it was going to be Tommy.I just love Jommy moments! Thanks for the ideas you guys sent me!

Now please review and tell me what you think

**Love ya Annika**


	11. Addicted to you

**Author's note:**Here I am once again.With a new chapter!I hope you like it.Oh and I saw how many reviews I got.There are almost 70.Thank you so much for supporting me.I love you guys.You rock!Hmm what do I have to say uhm yeah the next two weeks I will probably post more cause I have holidays!No school!Yeah!Okay here is the new chapter!Oh and I also made Instant star videos on you want to watch them my name is Instantstarfan11!Anyway here is the new chapter!

**Chapter10: Addicted to you**

The next morning I woke up early. My head was aching from the crying of last night. I made my way to the mirror. I looked terrible. My face was swollen and my eyes were red.

The day got by fast. Tommy and I weren't talking and were avoiding each other, I was sitting in my room the whole day and the performance went well as usual. That was the only thing that made me happy. This went on the next week. We were now 3 weeks on tour and I counted every day of the tour. It was only 3 more weeks til I had to see Tom Quincy never ever in my life again. Now I was again sitting in my room when the door suddenly opened.

Tommy came in. Normally he would have left as soon as possible like he did the last week but he didn't leave. He sat down on the chair next to me.

My reaction was now to stand up and to leave. I was about to open the door when Tommy grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around.  
Tommy: ''Jude we really have to talk. We can't just escape the things which happened''

I let out a laugh." Like you are the one to say that. Who is the one who is running away from his problems ,making kisses undone and breaking other's hearts. Guess who? I give you three chances.''

Tommy: ''Jude!''

Jude: ''No not Jude! Don't pretend as if everything was my fault because it wasn't mine Tommy it was all yours.''

Tommy: ''Jude, girl you have to get over with it!''

Jude:'' You said this a few times Tommy. But how can I get over with this when the only thing I can think about is when I get the next chance to kiss you, when I feel the touch of your lips on mine, when I feel your warm arms around me!' I bursted out in tears but I didn't want to cry. I tried to control it but it didn't work. He began to come closer and hugged me. Then all the pain drifted away. I only felt his strong arms around me which were protecting me from the world. It was just him and me and no one was around. I pulled away.

Jude: ''Tommy you do it again. I just can't think straight when you are around me! You are making me think you like me and that you want to be a us and then you let me fall. I hit the ground and realize my heart got broken again. I don't want to. I'm sick of this. First Shay then Jamie and then you, two times. I'm not going to fall for you again. It only hurts. Tommy, it hurts so much! Don't you understand this?'' The tears were now streaming down my face again. He took my chin in his hand and looked me in the eyes. I saw his piercing blue eyes and began to melt away." _Jude don't!'' _The voice inside of me was calling but I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks. I felt his soft touch .It did feel so good. I needed this. I needed him! My heart beat faster! One arm of his slid down my shoulder. I tensed at his touch:"Jude...I….damn it" He pulled me closer and kissed me with all he had. I guess! But it felt like this. Then he stopped and got out of the room. Now I was completely confused. Suddenly I had an idea for a song:

_**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let  
You have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around**_

It's like you're a leach  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you   
Have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna

_**Quit you over time**_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me 

_**It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**_

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost  
That's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in  
My head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

Then I realized I would never get rid of Tommy Quincy!

**Author's note**: So how do you like it? It was lot of fun writing this chapter even if it isn't fun. Tell me how you think this could go on! I would love to get long reviews!

**I love you guys Annika**


	12. Coming Home

**Author's note:** HI, I'm back! Okay I wasn't really away but I wish I would be in Canada and sitting in G Major.Okay so I wanna thank all the reviewers(MySwEeTtImE,cecapo3610,duddley111)Special thanks are going to:

Funkyicecube: for being my dictionary and always making me happy

NotaContrivance: my inspiration and sort of an idol

CJMJM:For being a good friend and my second inspiration and for always knowing what I mean

Okay I'm sounding like I have had won an award. Okay here is a short chapter!

**Chapter11: Coming Home**

It was 7.00pm and I was hungry. I didn't eat a thing the whole day. So I got out of my room. Today was no concert. I was really glad because I wasn't really in the mood to play the entertainer. When I was entering the "living room" nobody was there. _Wow partying at 7.Very early for SME!_I got to the kitchen and to the fridge. Our cook wasn't there. I put out some chips then I sat down at the dinner table. Then someone came in. It was Tommy like always when he was the last person I wanted to see." Hey, girl!"" Hey bastard" No I didn't say this.

Instead of that I said just "Hi.".

Tommy:" Ehm Jude because of what happened before ehm well I don't really know what to say."

Jude:" What happened? Nothing happened right? I learn things even if it takes time!''

Tommy:" Jude…!"

Jude:" No Tommy let's just skip this. Everything is cool between us. Right?"

Tommy:" Girl. I wanted to tell ..."I cut him off.

Jude:" No Tommy you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. Don't you see this? I don't wanna get through this again and again it is odd! I can live with this. I can live with the fact that you don't like me. But please then don't let us stay friends after this tour.

Tommy:" Jude can you listen to me for one minute please!"

Jude:" Hmm if you want to hear the truth NO!"I shouted and got out of the room.

The days passed and the tour was over. It was the day of they returned home. Everyone was happy to see his family again. The bus door opened and Jude's mom, Sadie, Georgia, EJ, Kwest and some others were standing outside in the parking lot of G Major .I was happy to see my family but I was even happier to see Tom Quincy never again in my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Okay now the tour is finished so far but her life goes on! Tell me what you think! I could end the story here, tell me if I should !

Love you guys Annika


	13. Why not!

**Author's note:** My new chapter. Finally! I decided to continue here instead of writing a sequel Thanks for reviewing (Funkyicecube,NotAContrivance,CJMJM,armedwithapen,babyf,star08, Tommys my 21, cecapo3610, Duddley111, tommys21)

I hope you like it!

**Chapter12:Why not!**

After the big welcome party we got in the car and drove home. I didn't even think about saying goodbye to Tommy. In the car:

Sadie: "So Jude how was a tour with the sexiest man in the world?"

Jude: "Sadie I wasn't on a tour with Brad Pitt."

Sadie: "No Tommy Q. you dumbass."

Mom: "Girls stop fighting"

Jude: "Well it was confusing!"

Sadie: "Confusing?"

Luckily we were now at our house and I got as fast as possible out of the car. "Mom I'm very tired. I think I should go and get some sleep. "_No I wasn't tired but I don't wanna be interviewed by Ms Sadie Opra Harrison_!

Sadie: "Jude it is 7 pm!"

Jude:"And? Good night!"

Mom: "Good night honey!"

In my room I lay down on my bed. Everything was perfect again. No Tommy"Mr I break your heart as often as possible", no guys and no problems. Okay the guys were funny! But I saw them on Monday again. Today was a Saturday.

The next day went by fast. I was glad that the next day I could continue recording new songs!

Wow I have had written Mr James Dean, Beautiful Disaster, Time to be your 21 and Addicted. No I would not show Georgia Time to be your 21. It was too personal.

When I lay down in my bed I fall asleep very fast.

Mom:"Jude! Jude! Jude Harrison! Wake up!"

Jude:"Huh? Mom what are you shouting when you in my room?"

Mom:" You have a meeting at G Major in exactly half an hour!"

Jude:" Oh my god I totally forgot that!"

Mom:" I bet you did! Now get dressed I'll drive you!"

Jude:" Thanks mom!"

I quickly got showered brushed my teeth, put on my jeans and a black shirt and then we drove off to G Major. I was only 15 minutes too late so normal time!

When I opened the doors to the huge building the receptionist immediately sent me to the meeting room.

Georgia:" Jude, finally sit down!"

Jude:" Sorry my alarm didn't go off!"

I sat down and the meeting began! First there were just some random things and then: "So we also have new people here to work. Fran our new receptionist, Come in! Alyssa, the woman for make up and stuff like that!"

_And what is with EJ?_

"And last but not least Tom Quincy, Jude's new producer!"

_What?_ My jaw dropped! I was numb! Or just shocked. _It was a nightmare. Mom wake me up please I know I'm late for the meeting. Can someone pinch me please cause this is not reality!_

Georgia: Jude, hey are you there?" She waved a hand in front of me! I realized I was the only one in the room except of Georgia, EJ and Tommy!

Jude:" Huh? What is with Josh my producer?"

Georgia:" Well, he quit! He wanted more money!"

Jude:" He can have all my money, just take him back!" I pleaded.

Georgia:" No Jude we can't and you know it. Besides you have Tom now I've heard you became close friends on tour!"

Jude:" Yeah!" _that is just ridiculous. Close friends! Ha, ha, ha how funny!_

Jude:" Ehm G, can I talk to my ehm friend Tommy private for one second? Please!"

Georgia:" Yeah, sure!" Everyone left the room. As the door was closed I began to speak but it was more shouting:" What do you think Tom! Why do you have to be my producer there are lots of other record labels in the world why here?"

"I'm just doing a job here. I found a job here. G asked me at the welcome party and I agreed. Why not?"

"Why not? That is just ridiculous Tommy. You know why. Because you can't figure out what you want! We decided to see us never again. And now you wanna come in here and pretend that we are friends oh sorry close friends. And then we will work together and nothing will happen? Where are you in fantasy world?"

"Well I'm not gonna quit the job! See you later." With that he got out of the room.

**Author's note:**Tommy is here! He is back! I'm a Jommy fan they can't see them never again!That would be a stupid end!Tell me what you think!

Love ya guys Annika


	14. Changing my mind

**Author's note: I've written the new chapter today. I hope you like it. Okay but first I have to say a few things. You guys really rock. So much reviews! You are so nice. Thank you! Okay last chapter I wrote something with Oprah and forgot the h. I'm so sorry but we have no Oprah here. Anyway I was reading another story in which Kyle and Wally were also. And she said that Kyle is the blonde and I thought wally was the blonde. I haven't watched season 2 so please can you help me!**

**Okay the last thing I wanted to do was to make some promotion:**

**Consequences**

**Unexpected**

**Bang Theory**

**Breakdown**

**No sleep til Brooklyn**

**So now read and review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter13:Changing my mind**

This idiot always ruins my life, doesn't he?

Georgia came in: "Jude would you go in studio A and show Tom what you got?"

Jude:" Yeah of course. I can't wait to record with my new producer! "I tried to hide the sarcasm.

Georgia:" Okay then the earlier you start the better it is."

What a sentence .That is the biggest shit I've every heard. Okay I know I'm evil! But that is not my fault it is Tommy's.

I made my way to studio A and opened the door to find Tommy sitting there with his headphones on in his big leather chair.

He didn't notice that I came in so I sat down on the couch and watched him listening to a song. He was so hot! No Jude he is not hot. Delete that thought! I'd better go and say that I'm here before some other weird thought are crossing my mind.

I tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't notice so I slapped him. Just a little.

"Hey, what was that for?" "Oh nothing I just don't wanted to waste my time and start recording!" "Okay, okay calm down. What do you have?" "Hmm I have Mr James Dean ho but I think I can write a new song now that my inspiration is here. How about,"Mr Quincy biggest asshole in the world"?" " Girl would you just calm down .I didn't do anything."

"No you didn't! Don't play innocent with me Quincy!"" Okay now listen to me. I'm your producer. You have to deal with that whether you like it or not. And now show me what you got. Because I want to record"" Okay, fine, I want to record Mr James Dean. You already know the melody and the text so let's begin." I opened the door to the recording booth and made my way behind the microphone.

I started singing.

_All the king's horses  
Wouldn't make me believe_

_Even when the walls come crashing down  
You still can never be_

_A rebel without a cause  
A rebel to the first degree  
Why don't you stop trying so hard?  
Cause there's no men, man enough to be _

He is such a bastard. No he is sitting there and watching me and I wanna slap him across his face.__

Another James Dean  
You're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stops turning 

_There will never be another James Dean  
You'll never be James Dean_

He stopped me. "Jude we gonna do it again." I started new. This was going on and on and on and now I guess we were recording it the 499 time. " Tommy I'm tired I wanna go home. Please don't torture me 'cause I've made you mad." " Oh is this an apology? An apology from Miss Harrison. Wow, I'm impressed."

I got out of the booth." Hey! You gonna pay for that!" I started tickling him. He also attacked me. I have had to laugh so hard that I fell on the floor." Would you please stop, please! "I said in between laughs." Only if you are nice to me. ""Oh, poor Tommy." He started tickling me again." Okay, okay I give in .I promise I'll be nice!" He stopped and fell on the floor next to me. I turned around to face him. Our faces were only inches apart. We came closer and closer and then my cell started to ring. "Sorry!"

Jude:" Hello?"

Mom:" JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON where are you at 2 in the morning?"

Jude:" Oh hi mom, I'm in the studio with Tommy."

Mom:" With Tommy? The Boyz Attack! Little Tommy Q Tommy?"

Jude:" Yeah mom!"

Mom:" What do you think! Has he touched you?"

Jude:" No mom! Eww!" No it wasn't eww but when mom said that it sounded just. Eww! _What do I think? I think about making out with Tommy again. I have to get over him because that is just eww! No it is hot. Jude! Bad Jude!_

Mom:" Jude now come home! Fast!"

Jude:" Yeah mom bye!"

"My mom, she wants me to come home. She is very angry!" "Oh okay. Do you have a car?"

"Do I look like that?" "I don't know. Okay I'll drive you."

We left the studio and the building and got to his car. He was driving a viper. A blue Viper. He has taste.

"Girl, watch out. I have leather seats."" Okay calm down. "I opened the door and got in. _Boy he must love this car! _We drove to my place in comfortable silence. Then the viper rolled into my driveway." Okay then see you tomorrow. "I said not wanting to leave him.

"Shall I pick you up tomorrow?" "Yeah. Okay 8.am!""Okay girl. Good night. Sweet dreams." I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car and in the house.

_  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**Please review I want to know what you think!

Annika


	15. Meet Chelesa

**Author's note:** Okay I'm back with a new chapter. But like always I wanted to say something before you can read. So today I was reading through a magazine and saw that there is a TV show called Quincy. Isn't there a talk show that is called Tom?Anyway I have 100 reviews. Wow you guys I love ya!You know how to make me happy.Thank you for reviewing!( Alexzj18, mZtOmMyQ5319, Tommy4eva, RockerChick13, Duddley111, Tommys my 21, tommys21, Funkyicecube)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter14:Meet Chelesa**

When I got in the house mom and Sadie were sitting on the couch. "What happened? " I asked a bit confused.

Sadie:" Same question back"

Jude:" Oh mom I told you we were recording in the studio and nothing happened."

Sadie: "Mom, that was pretty clear what would Tom Quincy want from a little 17 year old girl if he can have a girl like ehm me!"

Jude: "That is just ridiculous Sades what would he want from you. He has taste. He wouldn't fall for some mall rat like you."

Sadie:" But you! You are dreaming!"

Jude: "Well Sadie if I'm dreaming then tell me why he has ki.."I put my hands in front of my mouth.

Sadie:" What he kissed you?"

Jude:" No, no he cooked for me that was what I wanted to say. But I'm so tired and tomorrow I have to ehm yeah to the studio, night."

I ran upstairs and closed the door behind me. _Oh my god I have to think about what I wanna say._

When I lay down in my bed I fall asleep fast.

I woke up in my dream when someone opened the door. It was Tommy so definitely a dream.

Tommy:" Morning sleepy head."

_I'm married with him. The best dream I've ever had. Oh yeah!_

Jude:" Good Morning honey!" he sat down on my bed. _Finally we could kiss. Oh I love dreams._

I kissed him. _Hmm he was a good kisser also in my dreams._ I pulled him on top of me.

He tried to pull away so I let go of him. "Jude I've told you, you are 17"

_Stop, break, what this is called a dream? Because it is the worst nightmare I've ever had. Wait, wait, wait is this a dream? He is staring at me angry. No it isn't a dream. He is waiting for an answer. But what the hell should I tell him. That I dream about him? No I'm not that crazy! I might be crazy but not that extreme. Okay, Jude, think._

Jude:" Well ehm I ehm I ehm I thought you were Brad Pitt!" _Jude you are so stupid._

Tommy: "Why would Brad Pitt visit you in here. He doesn't even know you."

_Right. I know that "Mr Jude you are seventeen". I have to rescue me! Fast, very fast!_

Jude:" Yeah well I thought it was a dream. And now get out I have to dress me."

_Rescued. _

I showered and dressed me and then got downstairs to see Tommy and Sadie sitting and talking in the living room. _She always gets what she wants. No but not this time._

Jude: "Tommy we have to go Georgia is waiting we are late!"

Tommy: "Oh, yeah, it was nice to meet you Sadie!"

Sadie. "It was nice to meet you too." she said in a flirty way.

Jude: "TOMMY!" I pulled him by the arm out of the house.

We sat down in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Then he started to talk:" Your sister is nice"

"Yeah totally" I said sarcastic. "She is a slut! You can ask her, I'll bet she wants to screw you!"

"Jude, girl I was just talking to her. And why the hell are you mad?"

"Oh I'm not mad." " Okay and I'm not screwing everyone."

"No Tommy you are so honest and innocent. But you are right you only have Canada. Okay we cancel the guys and the people out of my family and then we have them! But we shouldn't forget some Americans too.""Would you just shut up? What do you want from me?"" What I want from you?" _Well what do I want from him? Good question I have to think about it when I have time! No I know what I want from him. One more kiss. A kiss that changes everything! Can't that be possible? No I can answer the question by myself. It is no, cause everything Jude Harrison wishes doesn't come true! _When we pulled into the parking lot of g Major I said:" Quincy, it isn't that difficult to figure this out." I opened the door, got out and entered the building. This was the last conversation I remembered then the days went by I think it was two weeks. He drove me home and to work. But then school started again.

I was sitting in the lounge of G Major talking to SME and Kwest, my engineer. We were talking and making fun when Tommy and a blonde, tall Barbie with green eyes in a pink mini skirt and a top which was half hiding her breasts came in. The guys were staring at her like she was some piece of meat.

Tommy:" Hey may I introduce you, Jude, Speed, Wally, Kyle and Kwest this is my girlfriend Chelesa."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **So guys please review you all know the button!I wanna know what you think!

Love ya guys Annika**_  
_  
**


	16. Whenever,wherever

**Author's note:Okay so my new chapter is finished.It was a lot of fun writing it.I wanted to post it earlier but didn't work.Hmm so a lot of you guys don't like Chelesa just like me!hmm so I wanna thank all the people who reviewed(Tommy4eva, Alexzj18, tommysgirl93610, Kimberlli, Duddley111, RockerChick13, Tommys my 21, cecapo3610, Funkyicecube, CJMJM, NotAContrivance)I'm so impressed.So many people reviewed. So this chapter is I guess a bit different than the others.**

**So now here it comes:**

**Chapter15:Whenever,wherever**

Jude: "You..you..your girl..friend?"I stuttered.

Chelesa:"Yeah I'm his girlfriend. I'm Chelesa. Oh, Tom we wanted to go shopping for tonight."

She said whispering something into his ear.

Tommy:"Okay then see you!"they went out of the label.**  
** Jude: "Oh Tomwe wanted to go shopping for tonight." I mocked her.

Jude:"I'll bet she has daddy's credit card that she can go to Prada or Dolce and Gabbana!"

Kwest:" Wow Jude you actually know these shops."

Jude."Shut up!"

Speed Wally and Kyle were talking about something which seemed to be interesting.

Wally: "She is hot!"

Jude: "She has more bobs than brain. She is dumb. Why does Tommy want someone like her?"

Speed: "Why should he want someone like you dude?"

Jude:" Hey. Only because I'm not dressed like a slut a whore or a booty girl?"

Speed:" She really needs to learn what guys do like!" They stood up and went into studio C.

Kwest:" Don't listen to them. Tommy just needs to figure out what he wants. Don't change for him Jude!"

Jude:" I'm not changing for him. I'm not changing for anyone!"

Kwest:" Okay fine! Do you need a ride home?"

Jude:" Yeah, I guess Tommy is to busy in doing other things!" I laughed.

Kwest:" Probably. Common I'll drive you."

Kwest was a nice guy. He was the best friend of Tommy and we soon became friends too.

The next day I woke up at time. I showered and dressed me and walked downstairs in the kitchen. I cooked me something for breakfast and then waited for Tommy to come!

Mom: "Jude why aren't you at work?"

Jude:" Well, Tommy didn't come to pick me up."

Mom: "Okay then I'll drive you!"

Jude: "Thanks mom!"

She drove me to the label and I got in Studio A where Tommy was sitting with Malibu Barbie Chelesa. They were making out!

Jude:" Hey some people do work at this place."

Chelesa: "We do work aren't we Tom?"

Blah blah blah blah blah!

Chelesa:" I guess I go then that Miss can work!" she snapped and finally left.

Tommy:" Jude you are late!"

Jude:" Guess why? Right, because you haven't picked me up? Screwed too much last night, huh?"

Tommy:" Jude!"

Jude:" Okay it is your sex life and it is nothing to me! Can we start recording?"

Tommy:" No! You are right my sex life is nothing to you. But you don't like her do you?"

Jude:" Well she is a slut! Is that answering enough?"

Tommy:" Girl don't you ever call my girlfriend a slut?"

Jude:" Okay, I guess whore describes her better. But tell me Tommy how long did it take to nail her?"

Tommy:" CHELESA ISN'T A WHORE! Understand it?"

Jude:" Yeah but I think everyone has his own view!" I packed my stuff ready to go.

Tommy:" What do you do now?"

Jude:" I'm leaving."

Tommy:" Girl, we haven't even recorded yet!"

Jude:" I know but I'm not in the mood for recording!"

Tommy:" You can't just leave whenever you want."

Jude:" Sure I can, if you can screw Canada then I can go!" I left the studio and then G Major.

The next day I had to go to school. My bell rang at 6.30am

I showered and got dressed and then Speed came to pick me up for school.

Speed:" Hey dude"

Jude:" Hey Vince!"

Speed:" Okay I'll never call you like this. But wanna watch a movie tonight? Wally and Kyle are also coming!"

Jude:" Yeah sounds like fun."

Speed:" All right!"

**Author's note:So please now review.I can't wait to read what you think about this chapter.**

**Love ya guys Annika**


	17. I am

**Author's note:I have finished my new chapter.Ehm actually I have nothing to say so please read and review oh and thanks for reviewing(Tommy4eva, RockerChick13, tommys21, Funkyicecube, cecapo3610, Duddley111)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Instant star and the song _I am_!**

School was as boring as usual. Nothing really happened I just fell asleep in maths. I don't know but I can't stay awake.

After school Kat and I walked home.

**Chapter16: I am**

Kat:" So how is your love life going?"

Jude:" What love life?"

Kat:" The one you told me on the phone, oh I don't know what to do, that love life."

Jude:" Well, one word Chelesa!"

Kat:" Who is Chelesa?"

Jude:" Tommy's girlfriend."

Kat:" Girlfriend? I thought he switches his girlfriends like his boxers."

Jude:" It doesn't matter."

Kat:" Jude it does matters. You probably don't wanna hear it but as your best friend I have to tell you. You have to get over him!"

Jude:" I can't get over him, Kat!"

Kat:" Did you try?"

Jude:" No!"

Kat:" See. Try before you disagree."

Jude:" Yeah you are right Kat and today is the perfect day. I have an invitation."

Kat:" To what? A date?" she asked excited.

Jude:" No I'm watching a movie with Speed and the guys."

Kat:" Oh!" Kat was slightly disappointed.

Jude:" I know, I know but it is better than going to G Major and to see the two lovebirds. Just when I think about it I'm getting sick. But Kat do you wanna come with me tonight?"

Kat:" No but thanks. So we're at home. See ya."I hugged her.

Jude:" Oh and we have to make a girls sleep over!"

Kat:" Sounds good. Bye"

Jude:" Bye."

I walked the rest of the way home and opened the door. I opened it and smelled something burning.

I run into the kitchen to find Sadie standing there.

Jude:" What are you doing?"

Sadie:" Well, what does it looks like idiot, I'm cooking."

Jude:" Yeah, sure but before I eat what you have cooked I eat rubbish."

I got in my room and felt like writing a new and happy song. About the new me that got over Tom Quincy.

_I'm an angel  
I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in-between  
I'm as bad as it can get  
And as good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try to figure me out?  
You never can  
There's so many things I am_

I am special 

_I am beautiful  
I am wonderful and powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable _

_Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am_

I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I got all the answer  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful and powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful and powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am

Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the thing I am  
Of all the things I am

After I finished writing it I realized that it was 6.00pm so time to get ready for the "party".

**Author's note: So this was the chapter. I hope you liked it and please leave reviews. I can't live without them!**

**Love ya guys Annika**


	18. You and Me

**Author's note:Here is the next chapter and I really think that some wishes of yours come true.**

**Thank you for reviewing (Tommy4eva, CJMJM, BikerBrat, NotAContrivance, angellicious02, cecapo3610, Duddley111, RockerChick13, Funkyicecube).**

**So I hope you like it!**

**Chapter17:You and Me**

Jude:" Kay, see what should I wear?" I thought. I decided to wear just a pair of jeans and a black tank top. At 8.00pm I got over to Speed's house which was only two streets away.

I rang the bell.

Speed:" Hi du.. Jude."

Jude:" Hi." He gave me a hug.

Speed:" Come in the others are already there."

When I got in I saw Wally and Kyle sitting on the couch with chips and tons of DVD's.

Jude:" Hi guys so which movie did you choose?" _I wonder why I let them choose._

Wally:" I'm for Spiderman 2."

Kyle:" Good choice dude."

Speed:" Okay Jude?"

Jude:" Yeah I'm okay with this."

We sat down Kyle and Wally on a sofa and Speed and me on one. The movie was pretty good but I got so tired and my eyes always started to shut. I tried to keep them open but it didn't work so I fell asleep. When I woke up I was lay in Speeds arms.

Jude:" Hey. What happened?"

Speed:" You fell asleep. The guys left half an hour ago."

Jude:" Oh what time is it?"

Speed:" It is 11.30pm."

Jude:" That late. Oh my god I'm so dead." I stood up to pack my stuff. _Mom is going to kill me!_

Speed grabbed me by the arm."Wait." _Okay Speed what do you wanna do? Wanna see me dead? Don't you understand: Okay MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

He swung me around to face him and then kissed me! My bag dropped out of my hand and my hands made their way automatically around his neck. Hmm it felt so good. I never thought that kissing Speed is so nice. _One sec what I'm kissing Speed? I'm kissing the Speed who always calls me dude? I have to stop! It feels so good. No Jude, think straight! I_ pulled away.

Speed looked at me puzzled. "What is wrong?" "Ehm I don't know if we can do this." "Why not?" "Your girlfriend? She is probably not that sold on me kissing you. Or whatever!"

"Oh we broke up." "Really?" "Yeah!" "Okay then kiss me." He started kissing me again. We sunk down on the sofa and made out I guess it was a long time but it felt that short til my cell rang." Oh no." I muttered between kisses. I pulled away and put my cell phone out of my bag.

Jude:" Hello?"

Sadie:" Jude where are you?"

Jude:" Ehm here."

Sadie:" Where is here?"

Jude:" Oh in Canada!"

Sadie:" You are so funny Jude. Mom is coming home in half an hour and you better get home before her since it is 1.00am and mom probably would be freaking out. So get your ass in here!"

Jude:" Okay. Stop Sadie since when do you care about me?"

Sadie:" Since mom is going totally nuts."

Jude:" Okay then thanks and bye."

I hung up.

Jude:" I have to go."

Speed:" Okay, shall I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

Jude:" No I'm walking with Kat but I see you at lunch okay?"

Speed:" Yeah." he was absolutely disappointed.

He leaded me to the door and I kissed him.

Jude:" Bye."

He closed the door and I walked home.

There Sadie asked me where I have been but I ignored her and got to bed.But a new song was rumouring in my head:

_What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?_

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way_

_Chorus  
It's temporary insanity   
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?   
Forever or just temporary?_

_Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh_

_You made a moved and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more _

_Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to_

_Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be? _

_Chorus  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

_Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh_

_Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da_

_It's temporary insanity   
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?   
Forever or just temporary?_

_It's temporary insanity   
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?   
Forever or just temporary?_

_Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind_

_Losing my mind  
Losing my mind   
Losing my mind_

**Author's note:So can Jude now finally get over Tommy?Please review I would love to hear what you think.**

**Love ya guys **

**Annika**


	19. Girlfriend?

**Author's note: Okay so I have finally written the next chapter. It isn't that long! Thank you for reviewing (Duddley111, Tommy4eva, Funkyicecube, Tanya50801, RockerChick13, cecapo3610)**

**Important: If you wanna be informed when I finished a new chapter then please tell me, I can write you a mail or a private message!**

**Anyways here is the chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 18: Girlfriend? **

The next day I was wide awake at 7.00.Probably because I had to tell Kat that I kissed Speed.

I dressed me grabbed some food and my things for school and walked out of the house to pick up Kat.

When we walked to school she was the first to talk.

Kat:" So anything new? How was the movie eve with SME?"

Jude:" Well, unexpected."

Kat:" What is that suppose to mean?"

Jude:" Well so you wanna hear the whole story?"

Kat:" Yeah and now spill!"

Jude:" Okay so everything began with the move Spiderman………………and then I woke up and he kissed me!"

Kat:" What? Oh my god!"

Jude:" Hey don't disturb me so I broke away because I knew he had had a girlfriend ……….

And then we made out on the couch til my stupid sister disturbed me by calling me!"

Kat:" Wow, and now are you two a couple now?"

Jude:" I don't know. Maybe."

Kat:" You have to ask him!"

Jude:" Yeah you are right. I'll see him at lunch."

We arrived at the huge old school building which was one of the places I hated the most." I have to get some things from my locker are you going with me?" I asked her." Yeah, sure."

I took out the things for maths class the subject I detested. Suddenly I was turned around and kissed hard." Hmm, a great beginning of the morning. " I said when I opened my eyes and saw Speed." Okay so shall I come over everyday for waking you?" Speed asked.

Jude:" Please!"

Speed:" Forget it. I stay in my bed as long as I can."

Jude:" Your beauty sleep is more important than your girlfriend?" _Oops okay now I've said it. Please, please I know god I haven't talked to you since a very long time but please make that Speed doesn't say anything against what I have just said. Please!_

Speed:" Actually yeah. But now I'm here."

_I'm his girlfriend. Where are all the people? I need to kiss someone! Fast! Oh happy day, oh happy day! This god is really good. Okay now back to what he has said._

Jude:" Okay then." I pulled him close to me and kissed him with all I had.Kat had already left and so we made out at my locker.

"Miss Harrison this is a school. "We broke apart.

Jude:" Mr Leans ehm um sorry." I stuttered embarrassed.

Mr Leans:" I know you teenager are exploring the sexuality but please not in school."

Eww! It sounded dirty when he said such things.

Jude:" I'm so sorry."

He left.

Suddenly I began laughing.

Speed:" Is everything okay?"

Jude:" I just imagined Mr Leans having sex. This is so hilarious."

Speed:" Eww! Now I know why girls are always have to giggle."

The school was pretty long but today I had Speed. My boyfriend! _I don't know but this sounds so cool. I haven't had a boyfriend a long time._

But today I had to go working .I had to record. Normally it wouldn't be that terrible but SME had to play.

**Author's note: Oh what is Tommy going to say? Is he going to be mad?**

**Now please review!**

**Love ya guys Annika**


	20. Discovering

**Author's note: Okay guys I'm back again with a new chapter. It is after school in the studio. Hmm what will happen?**

**Okay yesterday I dreamt about Tim and me it was a nightmare but the thing that Tim was with me made it a nice dream. Doesn't matter. I wanna thank all reviewers (BikerBrat, Tanya50801, Tommy4eva, tommys21, Duddley111, cecapo3610, Funkyicecube, RockerChick13) and readers of this story.**

**So now to the chapter I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 19: Discovering**

The classes went by fast. Why always when I don't wanna go to the studio. It is probably fate. However I had to work and I know I can do it. I mean the thing with Speed and Tommy. I'm confused.

After school Speed and I drove to the studio with the subway. Luckily nobody noticed me. Speed opened the door to the building but I stopped him.

Jude:" Ehm the people don't know about you and me, and I want to tell them first so no kissing in here. Okay?"

Speed:" Okay." He pulled me closer and kissed me.

Jude:" Speed, what did I just say?"

Speed:" Dude I'm not in preschool anymore."

Jude:" Do it for me please!" I made my girl lost face.

Speed:" Kay!"

We got in and the first one who was standing in the lobby was Tommy.

Tommy:" Girl, we need to record!" Oh nice greeting. Earlier we said hello or hi when someone came in but everything changed.

Jude:" Yeah, ehm Speed where are the guys?"

Wally:" We are here!"

Kyle and Wally were sitting on the lounge eating some chips.

Jude:" Okay, then let's start!"

I got in studio A followed by Speed, Kyle and Wally.

The whole recording wasn't that terrible.

Speed could pull himself together. Finally at 10pm Tommy gave in, and allowed us to go.

_When I think about it I don't wanna tell Tommy. He doesn't need to know. Speed and I always a secret isn't that difficult, is it?_

Tommy:" Jude, girl I have to lock the doors would you come please?"

I snapped back in reality

Jude:" Uh yeah I'm coming."

Tommy:" Shall I drive you home?"

Jude:" No thanks I'm walking with Speed aren't we?

Speed:" Yeah, me and my girlfriend." He covered his mouth with his hands.

_Thanks Speed boyfriend. Now Tommy knows. At least I don't have to tell Tommy the truth by myself._

I saw Tommy's eyes darkened, his face got redder and his hands were now fists.

Tommy:" You guys are together?" he asked in a slow tone trying to keep his rage down.

Jude:" Well ehm yeah we are."

Tommy:" Nice really great. Was he already in your panties?"

Jude:" Tommy!"

Tommy:" Tell me Jude has he touched you?"

Jude:" T-O-M-M-Y! It is none of your business I am old enough to decide by myself with which guy I hook up. And now good night Common Speed we are leaving. I have nothing more to say."

I took his hand in mine and we walked down the dark street.

Almost the whole way was an uncomfortable silence then I decided to speak.

Jude:" I'm sorry! Tom sometimes overreacts."

Speed:" This asshole wasn't like this on tour."

Jude:" Can you do me a favor?"

Speed:" Sure babe!"

Jude:" Please, don't talk to him and avoid him. I guess I first have to talk to Tom private, okay?"

Speed:" Hmm."

Jude:" Is that a yes?"

Speed:" Yeah!"

We walked the rest way to my house which was very long.

Jude:" Bye, and thank you!"

Speed:" For what?"

Jude:" For not flipping out." I gave him a light kiss on the lips and then got into the house.

The living room as filled with silence and darkness, nobody was home.

I grabbed some chips from the kitchen and made myself comfortable on the couch.

There were some VIP news on:

_Announcer: And now the VIP short cuts!_

_Tom Quincy solo again. The Ex Boyz Attacker Tommy Quincy also famous as Little Tommy Q broke up with his girlfriend Chelesa Welmer the daughter of the famous lawyer Charles Welmer. This relationship didn't last long. Probably was she just an affair like various other girls. Tom Quincy is also the producer of the young rock star Jude Harrison. Well is this his new love? Who knows!_

I turned off the TV. _Just shit! Tommy and me in love. That is just ridiculous! It is possible though. No Jude don't even think about it. You have a boyfriend and he is called Speed. Such a lovely name SPEED! Never think about it again Jude!_

**Author's note: Tommy knows! Well Speed can't just shut up. Okay now please hit the review button you can criticize me, write long reviews and I love to get new ideas.**

**Okay so please review!**

**Love ya guys Annika**


	21. A fight,a flight and something more

**Author's note:Wow! So many reviews.I love you guys.Thanks for reviewing(Funkyicecube, Tommy4eva, scott4eva, tommys21, Tanya50801, cecapo3610, Tommys my 21, willa. J, angellicious02)**

**Well I thought about putting some French in my chapters cause some of my friends told me that they are speaking French in season 2. Well, it reminds me of my French exam this week! French is a terrible language but I could use some German!**

**Hmm so in this chapter Jude will talk to Tommy she said that already in the last chapter and yeah…Surprise!**

**So enjoy it, it is one of my longest chapters!**

**Chapter 20:A fight,a flight and something more**

After watching TV, I went to bed. The next morning was school, as usual. _I don't need school anymore I'm a rock star._ But there was one thing I was looking forward to and it was named like a movie Speed. _The movie was cool with Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves; yeah I have to watch it anytime soon. _The first hours of school went by slowly and then there was lunch time.

I sat down on the table where Kat, Jamie, Kyle and Wally were sitting.

Jude:" Where is Speed?"

Kat:" How About, Hi guys nice to see my friends again!"

Jude:" Okay then hi guys nice to see my friends again and now where is Speed?"

Wally:" Probably making out with some chick on the school toilet. Dude, why are you so interested in Speed?" _How funny! I'm laughing my ass out of me! Okay because he is my boyfriend oh no the guys don't know just Kat._ Speaking of Kat she began giggling.

Jude:" Oh just ehm I wanted to know where the members of my back-up band are you know. I mean he could have been hit by a car or kidnapped." Oh I wasn't good in lying.

Wally:" Kat is she insane or totally crazy?" he whispered.

Jude:" I've heard that!"

I sat down next to Kat. Finally after half of the lunch break was over Speed arrived.

Speed:" Hi guys, hi babe." He leaned down and kissed me. I felt 6 eyes staring at me.

Then Kyle and Wally began making cat calls. Somehow it felt like the whole students who were in the cafeteria were looking intently at our table. But being a star it is normal when someone is staring at you.

Finally Speed sat down next to me.

Jude:" Where were you so long now we haven't time to talk."

Kyle: Talk? More like making out!"

Jude:" Shut up Kyle!" I snapped at him.

Speed:" Oh nothing I was just hanging out with some old friends."

Jude:" Oh, yeah." I tried to hold back my disappointment. _Nice! He likes more to hang out with his friends than with his girlfriend._

Speed:" So what are you guys doing today?"

Kat:" I have to learn for my physics test next week."

Kyle, Wally:" Nothing dude!"

Speed:" Andrews?"

Jamie:" Nothing!"

Speed:" Babe?" I don't really like the sound of it but it is better than calling me dude!

Jude:" Ehm me.. studio! You know I have to talk to Tommy! Speaking of the studio I have to go.Bye." I kissed Speed on the cheek quickly and got out of the cafeteria and the school building.

I drove with the subway to the building of G Major. _Normally Tommy would have picked me up but yeah that what happened oh no that reminds me of that I have to talk to him!_

When I arrived there I got in and walked to Tommy's office.

_Knock, knock!_

Tommy:" Come in."

I got in and closed the door behind me.

Jude:" Hi!"

Tommy:" Hey girl."he said. _Oh good he was in a good mood._

Jude:" Ehm I'm sorry I didn't tell you the thing with Speed and me!"

Tommy:" Never mind. It is not my business how many times you two have had sex."

Jude:" What? I'm not a slut! I'm not sleeping with everyone who crosses my way and besides of that yeah it is none of your business. I don't know what I have done?"

Tommy:" He is the wrong guy for you Jude."

Jude:" And who is the right guy? You?"

Tommy:" Yeah!"

Jude:" Ha you have a big ego Quincy. You? The man who is screwing Canada? I don't think so!"

Tommy:" I told you I'm not screwing the world!"

Jude:" I didn't say the world! Oh and what is with your Chelsy Malibu Barbie? Didn't have fun long in bed, huh?"

Tommy:" Like you are the one to say that. You don't even know what sex is!"

Jude:" How'd you know! Anyway, you aren't the right guy"

Tommy:" How I know? Because you are changing the subject. I'm not dumb."

Jude:" Okay well fine I'm a virgin! And? I'm waiting for the right guy!"

Tommy:" Well, okay!" "_Well okay" is that everything he has got to say? No there follows something! He is coming nearer!_

Tommy came nearer and nearer then he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me fully on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. This went on til there was a knock on the door. We broke apart.

Tommy:" Come in." Tommy yelled.

_Oh my god what have I just done. I can't believe it. I've betrayed Speed , my boyfriend._

Tommy:" Jude, Darius is here."

Jude:" Huh? Yeah?"

Darius:" Jude can I talk to you?"

Jude:" Of course" We went to the meeting room.

Darius:" So Jude I'm your manager and I want you to go to a casting for the Spiderman 3 movie. They are searching someone who sings the title song for the movie."

Jude:" Me? Okay! Can I go? I have to do something." I have other problems I need to talk to Tommy, Speed or someone else.

Darius:" Okay the casting is on Friday in two weeks in L.A. I want tom to go with you he is your producer."

_Great!_

Jude:" Okay and school?"

Darius:" You will be back on Tuesday and on Monday we will exempt you from school."

Jude:" Okay then bye!"

I got out and again to Tommy's office. But this time I didn't knock. He was alone.

Jude:" What came in your mind! You can't just jump on me and kiss me! I have a boyfriend."

Tommy:" You didn't think about when you were kissing back."

Jude:" I was confused. Let's just make this kiss never happened." I rushed out of the office slamming the door behind me. _What was I supposed to tell Speed? He would flip if I would tell him the truth. I should forget about it! It never happened I was out of mind!_

Suddenly my cell rang. I looked on the ID and saw it was Speed. _Speaking of the devil!_

Jude:" Hello?"

Speed:" Hey babe. I just wanna know if you wanna go out tonight?"

Jude:" Ehm yeah, okay. When?"

Speed: "I'll pick you up at 8 okay?"

Jude:" Sure, bye!"

I headed home it was already seven so I decided to dress me. I chose a dark blue skirt (A/N: Like in Lose this skin)and a white tank top.

I got in the bath showered then dried my hair when I was finished the door bell rang.

**Author's note: This was the chapter. I put in a mini cliffhanger.**

**Now please review! Hopefully I get as much reviews as last time!**

**Love ya guys Annika**


	22. Welcome to the truth

**Author's note: Hi guys I'm sorry that I couldn't update this week but I was in stress. School is exhausting me.I don#t wanna talk that long so thanks for reviewing (cecapo3610, Funkyicecube, Tanya50801, angellicious02, tommys21, Tommys my 21, Tommy4eva, RockerChick13, Alexzj18, NotAContrivance, scott4eva, iluvinstantstar, Duddley111, mZtOmMyQ5319).Thank you Funkyicecube for helping me with the writing.**

**Wow I love you guys 14 reviews!Thank you!**

**So here is the next chapter I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, Spiderman 3 and Over!**

**Chapter 21:Welcome to the truth**

Jude:" I'm coming!" I shouted running down the stairs. I opened the door and Speed was standing in the door frame.

Speed:" Hey babe you look great!" he leaned down to kiss me.

Oh my god was I nervous.

Jude:" Hhhhhiiiii!" _Jude, damn act normal._

Speed:" Something up?"

Jude:" No, nothing!"

Speed:" Okay then let's go!" he leaded me out of the house into his car. The drive to the diner was silent.

When we arrived we got in, ate, talked and headed home again. Nothing was really happening.

Jude:" Good night." I said and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

He pulled me closer wanting to make out.

Jude:" Speed I have to go my mom gets mad!" I got out of the car and waved at him one last time before getting into the house.

When I came in I saw Kat sitting on the couch.

Jude:" Kat what are you doing here?"

Kat:" I wanted to meet you here at seven and Sadie said you'll be back soon and now I'm waiting 3 hours."

Jude:" I'm sorry I totally forgot that but it is good that you're here now!"

Kat:" Why what happened?"

Jude:" I…I.. cheated on Speed."

Kat:" What? With whom?"

Jude:" With Tommy."

Kat:" Tommy? I thought you were over him. You have to tell Speed."

Jude:" Kat I can't tell him we would break up. I don't want us to break up."

Kat:" Are you sure?"

Jude:" Yeah please promise me that you don't tell him!"

Kat:" I can keep the secret but I don't think this is such a good idea. Anyway, I have to go. Good night see you tomorrow."

Jude:" Bye!"

I got to bed and tried my hardest not to think about Tommy and the kiss. _I have Speed I don't need Tommy. _This was the sentence I repeated and repeated til I was asleep.

The next morning the bell rang. No it wasn't the bell it was the door bell. Anyway I had to get up because I have had school. Ugh school is such an awful word. They should erase it from the dictionary. I showered and dressed me and then walked down the stairs.

Jude:" Good Morning Tommy? What are you doing here?"

Tommy:" I wanted to pick you up for school."

Jude:" Planned on going to school again? Hopefully your brain will grow!"

Tommy:" What did I do now wrong?"

I made sure no one was in the room and then started to talk.

Jude:" Hmm… let's refresh your mind. You kissed me! Again. But I have a boyfriend. And now it is your fault that I'm feeling guilty."

Tommy:" You kissed me back! But it doesn't matter you have to go to school. Let's go."

Jude:" Stop Quincy. I'm not driving with you. I see you at the studio. Bye!" I opened the door, got out and slammed the door behind me. In school was nothing important just what I tried to act normal around Speed which wasn't that easy. So nearly two more weeks went by and it was the Thursday before going to L.A. Unfortunately I felt guiltier! It was terrible to see Speed and then to act normal. I was sitting on in the lounge of G Major trying to write a new song but my head was full of betrayal. Speed came over to me.

Speed:" What's wrong babe?"

Jude:" Nothing, just a writer's block." I felt so heavy. Like a stone was lying on my heart.

Speed:" Can I help you with the lyrics."

Jude:" No, I think I stop and do some other stuff." I stood up going into studio C the studio where I could go in and where no one would disturb me.

I just sat on the floor and strummed my guitar. Later, I guess it was something like 9.00pm Speed came in.

Speed:" Come on we have to go they want to look the studio."

Jude:" Okay."

We walked out, Georgia told me again that the plane to LA was leaving tomorrow 10.00am and then Speed and I went home. I stopped right in front of the door.

Speed:" good night then." Speed said and leaned down to kiss me. I was reminded again of the kiss with Tommy and now I realized something.

Jude:" Speed, I have to tell you something."

Speed:" Okay dude spill!"

Jude:" Well…okay …ehm yeah …so ….ehm …Tommy …ehm …I …and ..me and Tommy and…"

Speed:" What was with you and Tommy?"

Jude: I don't know it just happened I was in his office and then we just lost control and he kissed me and it was so confusing."

Speed:" One sec you kissed him?" he balled his hands to fists.

Jude:" No, I didn't he kissed me!"

Speed:" Did you kiss him back?"

Jude:" Ehm.."

Speed:" Yes or no?"

Jude:" Yes I did but I didn't want to."

Speed:" This jerk, this bastard, this asshole, you cheated on me. You cheated on me with your producer, dude. You know what it is over!"

Jude:" Speed, wait no! Please don't." he didn't hear and just walked away. I slid down the door in tears and leaning against it, I cried my heart out. _It couldn't be happening. No Speed and I didn't just break up. This is impossible. No, no, no!_

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye _

**Chorus:  
**I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over 

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

**  
**  
And I'll be the first to go  
Yeah, I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

Over over over

My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

**  
**  
Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over..

After sitting there for a while I wanted to go to sleep, just to forget everything and wake up and everything is perfect. I walked upstairs, lay down on my bed tears started streaming down my face again. I was lying in the cold room crying myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with red puffy eyes. It was 9.00am at 10 I had to be at the airport. Oh my god just one hour. I was in total stress so that I forgot about what had happened last night. I rushed out of the house taking Sadie with me. " Sadie drive I'm late."

I said. At 9.55am I was at the airport. Tommy was already waiting. I said my goodbye to everyone who was standing there and then we checked in.

It was the beginning of 4 days L.A. alone with Tom Quincy!

**Author's note: So I hope you like it. Especially the Jommy fans. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love ya guys Annika**


	23. One Bad Trip?

**Author's note: Okay hi guys I'm glad I've managed to finish this chapter. I was writing 3 hours non stop and some other days. And I have an apologize for not posting earlier. School! Yeah okay I have to say something important: Jump up and kiss me is a cocktail name!**

**Writing this chapter was a lot of fun! Oh and I wanna apologize to all people who didn't get a review reply! Sorry!Thank's for reviewing(Tommy4eva, Duddley111, CJMJM, angellicious02, tommys21, Funkyicecube, Alexzj18, cecapo3610, willa. J, scott4eva, Tanya50801).**

**Publicity:**

**Unexpected: Belle you finally posted.I love this story!Please read it!It is worth it!Belle love ya!**

**Tit for Tat: I love it, I love it, I love it!It is a very funny story!The author's writing is just hilarious!**

**Consequences: I don't need to say too much about this story.It is one of the best fics on this site. Love ya Loren!**

**Out of my system**

**Natural disaster**

**I know I didn't write to much about the stories but I'm in total stress but you have to believe me they are really great!**

**Okay now to the chapter.**

**Chapter22:One bad trip?**

I walked into the big plane being greeted by a nice and friendly stewardess. I smiled at her and then looked at my flight ticket_. Oh first class D isn't just bad_. I looked down on the row and made my way to my seat. I sat down staring out of the window sadly. After a few minutes gazing down at the ground, someone sat next to me. I only looked up for a moment to realize it was a mistake.

Jude:" Tommy what are you doing here? Look there is enough space on this plane!"

Tommy:" Because on the ticket was written that I'm going to sit here. Jude, why are you acting so childish?"

Jude:" Me acting childish! You are definitely not the one to say that."

Tommy:" Yeah you are right kissing you wasn't the best move I made but no one knows so we just forget about it, deal?"

Jude:" Okay!" I said simply knowing that it wouldn't make it better because Speed and I already broke up. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I knew it had to stop. I couldn't tell him. He was a man! Besides he was Tom Quincy. The most heartbreaking idiot in the world.

Tommy:" Is everything okay?"

Jude:" Yeah I'm fine!"

Tommy:" I know you girl what's wrong you can tell me."

Jude:" Nothing I told you I'm fine okay?" I snapped turning my iPod on. The rest of the flight I was ignoring Tommy. That wasn't that easy he kept staring at me like an idiot! We arrived in Los Angeles around 3pm.It was sunny but I was giving a damn about it.

Jude:" Where do we have to go?"

Tommy:" Oh thank god she isn't ignoring me!"

Jude:" How funny! Can you give me an answer when otherwise nothing clever is coming out of your mouth?"

Tommy:" Jude you are so childish but look there is someone waiting for us."

He pointed on a big man who was looking like a bodyguard.

The man came nearer asked us if we were Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy and then leaded us out of the airport to a limousine. The way to the hotel was silent. Tommy and I were staring at each other with angry glances. The car stopped and the door opened. Another man in a suit greeted us: "Hello and welcome Mr. and Mrs. Quincy to the Crystal Star Hotel. We have a reservation for you." We got out of the car. He didn't really think that I was Mrs. Quincy; I have to say though Jude Quincy doesn't sound that bad. Tom and I followed the man in the elevator and down the hallway to the room.

He opened the door.

Man:" So we thought to have your own privacy we reserve you the president suit." He blinked at Tommy. Was he really thinking I didn't see this? Oh my god he also thinks that I'm having sex with Tommy. But he also thinks that I'm his wife so it is clear. But otherwise this is so disgusting. Although…! Don't even think about it Jude. You have Speed. No I haven't speed anymore. Thank you mind for making me sad again. The young male got out and closed the door behind him. The next thing I was doing was looking for **my** bedroom. I opened various doors boy was there space. There were two bathrooms, the living room in which we were standing in before, a kitchen and finally I found my bedroom. I let myself fall onto the king sized bed. After lying there for a few minutes Tommy came in.

Tommy:" Girl, we are having a problem!"

Jude:" Huh? Why?"

Tommy:" There is only one bedroom."

Great hotel they are building two bathrooms but only one bedroom. Some people have no brain.

Jude:" And what are we doing now?"

Tommy:" You know what the employee meant. How about having..." I cut him off.

Jude:" don't you dare finish this sentence Quincy. Oh and you can sleep on the couch!"

Tommy:" What? No way!"

Jude:" Sure you do. And now get out!"

Tommy:" Okay, okay" He said and left the room. Later I got a call from the reception they told me Darius' schedule while I was in L.A.

Suddenly my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten a thing since that morning. I decided to go to the restaurant for dinner. I walked out of the suit closing the door behind me and stopped in front of the elevator. When the elevator doors opened I was shocked with the things I saw.

It was Tommy making out with some chick. Her legs were around his waist. They didn't notice me. It was probably better! My hunger was gone. How could he do this to me? First speed and then he again! Stop Jude you aren't with him so he can do whatever he wants. Oh that sucks. Can I die? I walked down the stairs when I saw a bar. _Oh, awesome I need a drink or two._ I made my way into the hotel bar and sat down on a barstool. The barkeeper made it over to me.

Barkeeper:" What do you wanna drink?"

I gazed down at the menu which I was holding in my hands and answered:" Ehm Caribic Gin please!"

Barkeeper:" Can I have a look at your ID please?"

_Oh shit! _I opened my pocket and searched. _What the hell shall I do? I'm only seventeen!_ I searched and searched til a card caught my eye. _Yeah the faked ID Sadie once gave me._

Jude:" Here." I handed him the ID. He took a short look then handed it back to me and started to mix my drink. After another Cuba Libre, Blue Angel, Dreamside, Manhattan, Millionaire, Sunburst and a Moulin Rouge I felt better.

Jude:" Dooooo you knuw how it is when your hart got broken?"I asked the man behin the counter. He just laughed.

Jude:" Another drink pleazzzee!" I pointed at my glass.

Barkeeper:" Sorry miss but we are closing!"

Jude:" What you want me to go? You really want me to go?I was alwayzz nice to youuuu and now you're sendeng me home?"

Barkeeper:" Miss please leave this bar!"

Jude:" okay okay if you want me to goooo I'm gooooing but don't come later to ask me to go out with youuuu!"

_Idiot!_ I stood up from the stool and tried to walk out. Everything was blurred. I got out of the hotel on the streets of LA searching for another bar.

Jude:" but girls they wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have, that's all they really want some fun, when the working day is done, oh girls they wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have fun!" I sang out loud it was more like screaming but it was fun.

I walked down the streets people were staring at me.

Jude:" what doo youuu want? I have fun cause girls just wanna have fun.."I kept on singing this song. I was so happy I had to show someone. Tommy! I put out my cell phone dialing his number.

Tommy:"What?"

Jude:"Tooommmyyy!" from behind I could hear a woman's voice.

Tommy:" What do you want Jude? .I..have to work."

Jude:"I wonted to sayyy heeeelllllloooooo."I giggled.

Tommy:" Jude where does this music come from?"

Jude:" Ohh I'm just in a cluuub."

Tommy:" Are you drunk Jude?"

Jude:" Nooooo I just drank a glass maybe two or three." I giggled even more.

His voice got more worried and a bit angry:" Where are you?"

Jude:" In the Nightloft club I told youuu Tommy Bommy!"

Tommy:" Good wait there I'm going to get you."

Jude:" Nooo Tommy I'm not a little ki.." he had hung up.

Fifteen minutes later Tommy arrived.

Tommy:" Jude I'm glad nothing happened." He put his strong arms around me.

Jude:" I'm just having some fun:girls just wanna have fun oohh" He covered my mouth with his hand.

Tommy:" We better get you outta here."

Jude:" I don't wanna go Tommy." He pulled me out of the club against my will. Later we were at a hotel. He dragged me into the elevator and then into a hotel room.I had seen this room before.

Jude:" Oh now I understand you wanna go all"Jump up and kiss me"." I put my arms around his neck and started kissing him behind the earlobe.

Tommy:" Jude, stop." He pleaded trying to get me off of him.

Jude:" Noo!I know you want it as much as I want it. Don't hide behind the age." I kissed from the cheek down to his lips. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. The rest just blurred. The next morning I woke up with a bad headache. _Ohh my head! _The sun was shining into the room. I tried to open my eyes. I stared at the ceiling. Suddenly someone yawned next to me. I turned around to look at the person. It was Tommy. Now I was realizing that I was lying in bed just in underwear. We didn't, did we? I hate hangovers. Jude try to think about what you have done last night. Okay I was in a bar and then on a street and then in a club there was Tommy dancing with me. No, Tommy didn't dance with me he was pulling me to a hotel then in the elevator and then in a hotel room. We started kissing and making out and then gone. Everything is gone! But kissing him and making out with him. I let out a scream.

Tommy:" Hey girl what's wrong?"

Jude:" WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG… uh nothing!"

Tommy:" Okay, then come here and let's sleep."

Jude:" Together?"

Tommy:" Yeah!" My jaw dropped. _Tom Quincy confessed that he wanted to have sex with me. I have nothing against it but I don't know how to sleep with someone. I mean yesterday I slept with him but I have a hangover so how do you sleep with a guy? They should write a book. Hmm perhaps someone has already written one. I have to buy it. Where is a bookstore? No Jude you can't go away now you have to..what are girls doing when they are not in the mood for sex. Oh right they are saying they have a headache. I can say that and the best thing is it is the truth, but I don't know when I'll get the next chance to screw Tommy. Okay that sounds sluttish. I say to sleep with him._

Jude:" Okay Tommy if you want to." I climbed onto him and started to undo my bra.

Tommy." Jude, what the hell are you doing?"

Jude:" Umm I'm undoing my bra."

Tommy: "I'm not blind!"

Jude:" Oh okay now I understand I'm so dumb you wanna lye on top, don't you?" I quickly climbed off of him. _Oh I'm an amateur. _He stared at me.

Jude:" What? I'm sorry but it is only my second time!"

Tommy:" Girl what are you talking about?"

Jude:" About having ehm making love to you."

Tommy:" Huh? One sec you are no virgin anymore?"

Jude:" No not since yesterday." _Hmm I always thought it is more difficult to say this._

Tommy:" So someone touched you?" he tried to control his rage. I rolled over on top of him again and kissed him. "Yeah, you did." I kissed him down the jaw line. He shoved me away and I guess it was accidentally his hands were holding my breasts.

Tommy:" Ehm.." he removed his hands quickly:" I don't imagine us having sex."

Jude:" No? But why I'm lying in bed with you in underwear?"

Tommy." Well, you were all over me and I tried to get you back off me and then you vomit on the floor, your clothes were dirty of course so I've had to undress you and then you pulled me in bed with you and we both fell asleep" Oh yeah it was a simple explanation. Dumb Jude! Oh my god I was on top of Tommy in nothing but panties. I quickly got off of him and out of the bed. How embarrassing. I stared at him. He stared at me. Why the hell is he staring at me?

Tommy:" Ehmm Jude girl your.." Oh my god I was standing there topless in front of him again immediately searched for a shirt and found a big white one. Then I made my way to the bathroom. I sat down on the floor. I couldn't go back in. I just showed him almost everything I had. I mean he is my producer. I wanted to have sex with him. I'm so dirty! After I guess half an hour there was a knock on the door.

Tommy:" Girl, are you alright?"

Jude:"Yeah I'm fine."

Tommy:" Can I come in?"

Jude:" Ehm uh I'm naked."

He came in." I told you I'm naked !"

Tommy:" But you aren't!"

Jude:" Yeah but if I would be."

Tommy." Girl I saw you almost naked. Oh yeah D called that you have the audition for the Spiderman 3 movie in one hour."

Jude:" Okay I'm going to dress me so get out."

Tommy:" Too bad! I would love to see you stripping for me!"

Jude:" You wish Quincy but only in your dreams."

Tommy:" Yeah that's true." He got out. _What he dreams about me, about me stripping? Jude another time but now you have to get ready for the audition. _I showered and dressed me and then got out of the bathroom. Tommy was sitting in the living room.

Jude:" So I'm going! Bye!"

Tommy:" Shall I go with you?"

Jude: "If you want to!" he nodded his head and we left the room and the hotel heading with a limousine to the audition. In the studio where the casting was were loads of girls waiting for singing in front of the jury. I saw some unpopular and some popular faces like Ashlee Simpson. After waiting a long time Tommy decided to go home or to the hotel. After waiting again a long time I I had to sing. I made my way to the studio door. In the studio the jury was sitting composed of a young man in his 20 and three very old and fat men oh and at least one woman.

Woman:" Hello Miss Harrison here are the lyrics we are going to play the melody one time and after that you will sing the song okay?"

Jude:" Yeah okay!" I listened to the melody always watching the text. The song was good. After listening I had to sing.

Some secrets need to be kept  
some stories should never be told  
some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold  
Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?   
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth could be dangerous!

Chorus:  
Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do   
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous- dangerous to know

I was a law unto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together – Nothing was sacred – Together  
We were alone  
Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their directions?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous!

Repeat Chorus

Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous… so kiss me !

Repeat Chorus

After I had sung the song I've had to wait and to wait and to wait.

I opened the door to the hotel room.

Jude:" Tommy I got it I got I got it!" I jumped into his arms.

Tommy:" Congratulations girl that is awesome!"

Jude:" I know." I moved my head back to face him. I sunk in his eyes in his piercing blue eyes. He looked at me. We inched closer and closer and closer and were starting to make out.

But it was not only making out. He started undoing my bra and carried me to the bedroom. I took off his shirt. It was the first time I made love to a person and it was with Tommy. I woke up the next morning .Tommy's arms were wrapped around me and I felt safe.

Tommy." Morning, sleepy head." He spun me around and kissed me.

Jude:" Mmm I like such mornings!"

Tommy:" Me too." He kissed me again. Then we laid there in silence after a while I began to speak.

Jude:" Tommy what is going to happen now?"

Tommy:" I have a solution." He moved over on top of me.

Jude:" Not that, when we are coming home?" He let out a sigh.

Tommy:" I don't know. We both know it is illegal. Let's just enjoy the time we have here together and then when we are coming home we will see okay?"

Jude:" Okay" The rest of the day we were in bed. Today at 11.30pm was our flight back into reality. We were sitting in the plane back to Toronto.

Tommy:" Jude, are you going to break up with Speed?"

Jude:" Ha! Not he already did it!"

Tommy:" Why didn't you tell me?"

Jude:" Because it was your fault! But now I have what I wanted!" I kissed him lightly on the lips. The rest of the flight we were holding hands enjoying every single minute.

"_The plane Los Angeles- Toronto is landing in two minutes."_

Tommy:" So now be get back to reality hmm but I have to do one last thing before." He kissed me passionately on the lips.

Jude:" I will miss this."

The plane landed and we got out .In the hall the whole G Major staff was waiting for us.It was the end of my dream!

**Author's note:Please review!I love long reviews!And ideas!**

**Love ya guys Annika**


	24. It's getting old

**Author's note: Okay I'm back with a very short chapter. This week was horror the last exams and stuff. What I wanted to say was that I probably can't post within the next few weeks. My friend is visiting me and the last time I saw her was one year ago. Thanks for reviewing (Tanya50801, Duddley111, cecapo3610, Alexzj18, blondenhot, Funkyicecube)!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Instant Star, Instant star owns me but I own the song Out. I have waited so long to say that.**

**Chapter23:It's getting old**

Georgia:" Jude welcome back." She hugged me. After thousands of other hugs we headed to G Major for my welcome party. Wow I'm 4 days away and they are giving me a welcome party. I think I will leave them more often. I talked to all the people but my mind was at Tommy. We exchanged a lot of glances. I was standing there around me Georgia, EJ, mom and some others.

Tommy:" Hey girl, can I talk to you for one second in private?"

Darius:" Jude my favorite girl. Congratulations!" he hugged me. I heard Tommy mumbling.

Tommy:" I'll take that as a no." The rest of the party I didn't see Tommy anymore. At home I had to sit down. My feet were hurting.

Sadie:" So Jude how was L.A.? Were you at the Walk of Fame? Were you on a sight seeing tour?"

Jude:" Actually no. I had the casting."

Sadie:" I thought the casting was only one day?"

Jude:" Ehm no they ehm wanted me to come again. I have to go to sleep. The flight was long and I have school tomorrow. Good night."

I got to bed. The next morning the bell woke me up. I showered and dressed and eat my breakfast. Then the doorbell rang. Can't I stay alone for at least one sec? I opened the door and almost spit out my breakfast.

Jude:" Speed what are you doing here?"

Speed:" Well, I thought about what happened before you left and I want to be with you again." My jaw dropped. Was he serious?

Jude:" Okay let me think about it one sec, SCREW YOU SPEED!"I slammed the door shut. Later I went to school. After school I drove to the studio. I was nervous. How should I act around Tommy? I was standing in front of the doors of G Major. I think I'll go home, that is the best thing for everyone. No Jude, you have to go in. I took all the courage I had and walked into G Major to Studio A.

Tommy was sitting there with headphones on. I tapped him on the shoulder.

Jude:" Hi."

Tommy:" Hey girl."

I sat down on the petite couch. What shall I do? The question was answered by Tommy!

Tommy:" So well I thought about ehm what happened you know in L.A and girl I know this is hard for you but you have to understand it is hard for me too we have to forget what happened! We can't be together."

He stood up wanting to leave the studio. When he twisted the knob to open the door I opened my mouth.

Jude:" NO!" A simple answer. He turned around.

Tommy:" Jude…"

Jude:" No, no Jude. You know what Tommy? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of pretending that it never happened, I'm sick of you hurting me and I'm sick of falling for you again and again!" Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I left studio A and made my way to studio C. Lyrics were crossing my mind.

I don't know what to do

I fall for you again

You've hurt me

You've thrown me away

But all I want is you

Chorus:

Just wanna get out

Leave this creepy world

Run away, go away and don't come back

Get rid of you

Yeah that's all I want

Now I'm here alone

Just sitting in my room

I'm frustrated, crying down and out

When you don't need me

Then I don't need you

Chorus

I look at you

You're a liar

You're a cheater

You deny things

I live you but I hate you

I want you but you don'

I need you but I'd rather die

Chorus

**Author's note:I know short and the song isn't very good but trust me it isn't that easy to write a song in a language which isn't your first!PLEASE REVIEW!I live for reviews!**

**Love you guys Annika**


	25. An unexpected offer

**Author's note: I didn't write that much in my last chapter o I decided to write a short one. But first I want to get some things off of my mind. Yeah this week was very weird. On Sunday I heard the rumor that Tim is gay. Seriously when I heard this my world came crashing down. I mean a gay Tim, I better don't imagine this things. Yeah so it isn't true. And then I saw pics from the Niagara Falls. I wished I would have been there but it isn't that easy ;it is 9000km from here to Canada. Oh yeah what I wanted to say was that Tim has a beard. I was a bit shocked but he has to shave for Instant Star(Hopefully!)so this is going to be okay. And today the new season of Instant Star, so season 2 starts here. Finally! I waited 4 months. I hadn't had the time to write review replies (sorry!).Thanks for reviewing (cecapo3610, willa. J, Tommys my 21, Tanya50801, Alexzj18, Biminigirl15, Duddley111, BikerBrat, scott4eva)**

**Okay now the new chapter it is very short but enjoy!**

**Chapter24:An unexpected offer**

I sat down my guitar and walked out of studio c. I needed a vacation or at least the rest of the day off. Georgia would let me I guess. As soon as I entered the lobby I saw Tommy walking directly toward me. Oh no this meant nothing good. But there was no way out. I had to run. I ran out of G Major when I turned around I saw Tommy following me. He was very fast. These are those days where I wished I would have done more sports. Tommy soon caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I turned around.

Jude:" What?"

Tommy:" Uh nothing I just wanted to train my condition you know! WHAT THE HELL JUDE? WHAT DO YOU THINK? THAT WE CAN BE TOGETHER LIKE IN A FAIRYTALE, HUH?"

Jude:" WHY NOT TOMMY? Better than running away from it's feelings like you do!"

Tommy:" HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TIL YOUR BRAIN IS REALIZING THAT I COULD FUCKING GO TO JAIL?"

Jude:" PERHAPS IT ISN'T THAT BAD IF YOU WOULD GO TO JAIL.YOU KNOW MY LIFE IS MESSED UP ONLY BECAUSE OF YOU:YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MAKES EVERYTHING WORSE.YOU KISSED ME LIKE 5,6, I DUNNO TIMES IT IS TOO MUCH TO COUNT.IF YOU WOULD GO TO JAIL THEN MY LIFE WOULD BE NORMAL AGAIN."

He stared at me in shock.

Tommy:" You really want me to go to jail? YOU REALLY WANT ME TO GO TO JAIL?"

Jude:" No Tommy, don't be mad I didn't mean it like that. I it just came out of my mouth. I'm sorry. I..." I pulled him towards me and kissed him. _If you could get an award for messing everything up it would belong to me._ But I needed this. I needed the touch of his lips on mine.

The next thing Tommy was doping was pulling away. _Great I'm so stupid. Now I get to hear the Jude I can go to jail and Jude I'm too old for you speech._

Tommy:" Come on let's go to my apartment." He reached for my hand. _Okay wow this was something I wasn't expecting. I mean I don't miss the speech and the arguments but this was something new. Although I had to say I liked it._

**Author's note:The next chapter is going to be longer,I promise.Please review!**

**Love you guys Annika**


	26. Totally in love but for long?

**Author's note: Hi Guys sorry that it took me so long to update.But now I'm back with the apartment chapter. Yesterday I watched NSTB Pt2 and I have to say darius is an ass. Does he really thin that this space number is good? The man is insane.**

**Thanks for reviewing (Tommy4eva, blondenhot, Kimberlli, Tanya50801, cecapo3610, timleesa, scott4eva, Duddley111, Alexzj18, Funkyicecube).**

**So here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter25: Totally in love( but for long?)**

Jude:" Hmm…sure." I said. He opened the door of the car for me.

Jude:" Thank you!"

Tommy:" No problem miss."

We drove to his apartment holding each others hand. When we arrived there was a huge modern building. Tommy and I got into the elevator and into is apartment. I was standing in a long hallway.

Jude:" Okay, what shall we do now?" Bad question Jude. Are you really that stupid?

Tommy:" Hmm how about this?" he began kissing me.

Jude:" I definitely like the sound of that." We began making out.

He lifted me up and I put my legs around him. The kisses were fiercely and full of passion and need. I knew he couldn't hold back anymore. At that moment I didn't think of the consequences this night might have. Sure, I knew what would happen or better what could happen but the only thing that counted was the moment because we were here and now.

To be honest I was sick of the consequences not that I have ever thought about them before I did something forbidden or whatever but some things just getting old and you get used to it.

I don't know if it was the heat but I did something I never thought I could tell one person.

Jude:" I love you Tommy." My heart began beating in an erratic rhythm. _What is he going to say? Was it a mistake? _Questions were running through my head.

Tommy:" I love you too Jude." It was like heaven. These words were the best thing ever happened to me. Tommy actually cared for me, he loved me. I kissed him with more desire.

I was overwhelmed with so many feelings. I could scream and shout it to the whole world but at the same time I could began to cry. He carried me to his bedroom and I guess this was the real thing I wanted, to be loved by the person who loved me.

The next morning I awoke by the sun. When I opened my eyes I saw Tommy lying next to me still sleeping. _He looks so cute._

Jude:" Good morning" I leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips. He pulled me down onto him.

Tommy:" Just five more minutes girl, please."

Jude:" I always thought I was the late raiser but I guess I'm wrong." I lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

A few minutes later a cell phone started to ring. I grabbed it from the nightstand and answered it.

Jude:" Hello?"

Georgia:" Jude...what are you ding with Tommy's cell?"

Jude:" Oh me why?" I need a lie!" What this is his cell?" In lying on the phone I was pretty good because the person couldn't see me.

Georgia:" Probably because I was calling his number."

Jude:" Oh yeah I guess we kind of…ehm I guess I took his accidentally instead of mine."

Georgia:" Okay so this subject also is about you the air-condition broke down and it's so hot in the studio that I decided to give everyone a day off."

Jude:" Thank you G and I will tell him when we switch the ehm phones." I hung up.

Tommy:" Who was this?"

Jude:" It was G she is giving us the day off."

Tommy:" I really like her." I shot him a look.

Tommy:" But you are more beautiful and hotter." Tommy leaned over and kissed me.

After making love again we lay there staring at the ceiling.

Jude:" Tommy I … yesterday when I said I love you look I really meant it."

Tommy:" I love you too girl more than everything in the world." A smile appeared on my lips. I looked again at the ceiling.

Jude:" Tommy what are we? Friends or producer and artist? "

Tommy:" A couple_!" I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just say couple? Then my dreams would come true._ I started at him with disbelieve.

Tommy:" Girl, look like I said before I really love you and I want to be with you even if he have to keep this a secret, I'll risk it."´

Some tears were rolling down my cheeks." Hey girl, don't cry." He kissed me again.

Later we decided to get dressed and then to go shopping, but it was more me who was deciding. I was going down the stairs in front of me a huge entertainment system and leather couches.

Jude:" Wow this is so wow! I didn't notice that yesterday." Tommy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

Tommy:" I guess you were to busy in doing other things."

Jude:" Possible. Hmm, but there was some person who was disturbing me."

Tommy:" Really? How about we repeat what we did yesterday?"

Jude:" No way Quincy you are going shopping with me."

Tommy." Jude I hate shopping I can think of better things on a day off."

Jude:" I'll bet you do but who else would carry my shopping bags?"

Tommy:" I never thought you were into shopping, girl!"

Jude:" Well, there are many things you don't know about me!"

Tommy:" Like?"

Jude:" You'll find out!"

Tommy:" That's unfair, but t least I want to go to Victoria secret or a lingerie shop!"

Jude:" Why? Do you want to try a new style of underwear? You in a bra, that is hilarious!"

Tommy:" Shut up or tomorrow at work you ill sing again and again and again."

Jude:" Are you blackmailing me ,huh?"

Tommy:" I don't know what you are talking about. Me blackmailing you? How did you get this idea?"

Jude:" Fine, if you don't go shopping with me I'll never kiss you again."

Tommy:" Okay, okay I give in I go shopping with you."

Jude:" Oh and I love you for that." I leaned over to kiss him. Tommy grabbed me by the hips to bring me closer to him but I pulled away.

Jude:" Nice try, Quincy but no and now common let's go!" I said walking out of the apartment. He groaned and closed the door behind me.

**Author's note: Jommy everywhere!I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm begging for reviews I can't live without them so please do me the favour and review.**

**Love you guys Annika**


	27. Love Shopping

**Author's note: Hi**

**So I make it short thanks for reviewing (scott4eva, Tanya50801, Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, Lizzy1313(Yeah I'm from Germany!), Tommy4eva, cecapo3610, Biminigirl15, Tommys my 21, Duddley111, tommys21, Funkyicecube)**

**So on with the chapter!**

**Chapter26: Love Shopping**

We arrived at the mall and I looked at Tommy.

Tommy:" Do we really have to go?"

Jude:" Yeah, c'mon Tommy this can be fun."

Tommy:" Honey, for a guy shopping is never fun we love doing other things!"

Jude:" Like what? Having sex?"

Tommy:" Yeah for example!"

Jude:" I'm not discussing with you we go in there and don't act like you are going to come out killed."

We left the car and got in the mall hands entwined. First I needed new clothes. After that we went to some other shops Tommy always following me tired.

Tommy:" Can we eat something now my feet are aching!"

Jude:" You're such a drama queen Quincy!"

Tommy:" Please?"

Jude:" Okay, okay but it's not over!"

Tommy:" Thanks honey." He kissed me and pulled me close to him but I pulled away.

Jude:" We are at a public place if someone sees us!"

Tommy:" You're right!"

Jude:" Can we go eating now I'm starving!"

Tommy:" Girl, I thought you wanted to go shopping!"

Jude:" Shut up now!"

We sat down in a small diner. A waitress came over to us.

Waitress:" What can I do for you?"

Jude:" I'll take a soda water and French fries!"

Tommy:"A soda and a burger please!"

The waitress left.

Tommy:" What are we doing after shopping?"

Jude:" Quincy, you really can't wait to get the shopping over, huh? I have to get some sleep because my producer doesn't like tired artists!"

Tommy:" Ohh you must have a really evil asshole of a producer."

Jude:" Not exactly he is between you and me very hott, charming, a good kisser and did I mention that he is friggin' hot?" I said in a flirty tone.

Tommy:" Really? I have an artist who is beautiful, charming, hott and good in bed!" he answered in his husky sexy voice.

Jude:" Sounds like she is a loveable person."

Tommy:" Yeah she is, but sometimes she can be really annoying and jealous!"

Jude:" What I'm not!" I snapped.

Tommy:" Yes babe you are but I love you!" I acted offended.

Tommy:" Can I get a kiss now?"

Jude:" No!"I said "Of course you get one…later"

We ate in silence and I noticed Tommy was staring at me the whole time. I knew it was hard for him to not kiss me but seriously he has to live with 2 hours without kissing. What has he done when he had no girlfriend? I guess, I don't wanna know.

One hour later I finally had all the things I wanted and we were sitting on a bank next top a waterfall which was in the middle of the building.

Jude:" Can I have some ice cream?"

Tommy:" We ate 1 hour ago!"

Jude:" Yeah, that was long ago."

Tommy:" Honey you are like a little kid! But go get some!"

Jude:" Do you want ice cream too?"

Tommy:" No thanks!"

After a few minutes I returned with my "choco chip crispy crip star" ,I sat down on Tommy's lap.

Tommy:" Happy?"

Jude:" Yeah, are you sure you don't want some?" He nodded." Really? Look the choco chips and crispy crips mmmhh!"

Tommy:" I'm not getting this girl, you are obsessed with ice cream!"

Jude:" And you are an old man! Everyone loves ice cream except of you!"

Tommy:" Okay girl give me the damn ice cream!"

Jude:" You are sexy when you're mad!" I kissed him and we started making out in the mall.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing his throat. We pulled away.

**Author's note: So who is it? A cliffhanger!Well you can guess!Please hit the review button I can't live without reviews!**

**Love you guys Annika**


	28. Trouble and more Trouble

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with an update. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it. Thank you for supporting me! You guys are my rock. What would I do without you? Thank you so much for reviewing(Funkyicecube(How is Tyler doing?lol), Lizzy1313, ur21, tommys21, Kimberlli, Duddley111, Tommys my 21, Trigun-VashMeryl4eva, Tanya50801, Biminigirl15, Mediator princess Jude, CJMJM(I really missed talking to you), scott4eva, Tommy4eva)Wow 14 reviews!I'm so glad that you like my story.But here are some other amazing stories.**

**Consequences by NotAContrivance: Wow! I read the new chapter and it is just wow. This story rocks! I love her writing and her Jude. Loren you are great!**

**Unexpected by CJMJM: I feel really bad that I haven't reviewed your new chapter yet! I love this story. It has everything a story needs and it's like the title says Unexpected. But the best thing is that I'm in the story! Lol! No it is not. Please check it out. Belle is such a lovely person. Thank you so much for the promoting my ff.**

**Unsaid things by Funkyicecube: It is a season 3 fan fic and a Jommy. Really sad! But great!Please read it!**

**But I didn't know that you think that I'm so evil! Anyway now you get to know who the person is.**

**Chapter27: Trouble and more trouble**

Tommy:" Kwest! It is not what it looks like, man."

I felt my cheeks blushing.

Kwest:" No, she fell on your lips I know!"

He really found that funny. Well, I don't.

Jude:" I…." I began but quickly shut my mouth.

Kwest:" Listen guys, I have nothing against you two being together and I won't tell anyone. It really was about time that you two made up your minds."

Tommy:" Umm we aren't together."

Kwest:" Sure! Old Kwest sees ghosts! Well I could have been Georgia or someone else! It could have been worse. So I give you a hint: You two should be more careful in public places! And now have fun together see you at the studio, lovebirds!"

I didn't really realize what just had happened and Kwest was right if G would have seen us or worse mom or Sadie. I would have been so dead, and Tommy too.

Jude:" I've had enough trouble for today how about going home."

Tommy:" Good idea!" he grinned. _I knew what this meant. How could he think about such things after something like that? I guess, I will never understand men, and that's a fact._

We got out of the mall but this time my hands were hanging loosely down my body.

I got into his viper and he closed the door behind me. Almost the whole way down to his apartment was an uncomfortable silence. Tommy was the one who broke the silentness.

Tommy:" What's wrong? Are you planning on never talking to me again? Jude this is ridiculous it was Kwest!"

Jude:" Yeah you are right it was Kwest but who is it next time? Sadie ? My mom or worse G?"

Tommy:" Listen Jude it wasn't! And next time we'll be more careful okay?"

Jude:" Okay!" I said a little more calm. He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it tight; this made me feel more comfortable.

Later I was sitting in Tommy's living room watching TV.

Tommy:" Do you want to stay over tonight?"

Jude:" Umm…no I think I go home and we'll see us tomorrow."

Tommy:" Okay, do you need a ride home?"

Jude:" Yeah, would be good!"

Tommy:" Honey come here." I walked toward him and buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt protected once again.

Tommy:" Everything will be okay." He whispered comforting words in my hair. This helped me. It was a huge shock and I couldn't stop thinking about what would have been if… until he made me feel safe by just holding me in his arms.

After a while he gave me a quick kiss and said:" C'mon I'll drive you home." I nodded my head and we got out into his car.30 minutes later we arrived at my house.

Jude:" Good night!"

Tommy:" Night honey, sleep well." He leaned in to kiss me but I turned away so that he was kissing my cheek.

I opened the door and said a quick bye. When I unlocked the door to our house Sadie was sitting on the floor crying. I ran towards her.

Jude:" Hey what happened?" She handed me an envelope.

**Dear Sadie, dear Jude,**

**I was thinking about this a long time and I decided to take the next step into a new life. I need to get out of here and begin new in Chicago. I hope you two girls understand me and my decision. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you need me even if I'm not in the same state or country.**

**I love you girls, bye mom**

Sadie:" How could she do that she is our mom? You aren't even 18 and she decides to get out of town and begin new? Did she ever think about us? She is so selfish." Tears were streaming down her face and her face was full of make up.

Jude:" She isn't worth crying over. We have to be strong Sades."I felt sorry for Sadie. _Mom was what was dad for me, her rock! But I, I didn't feel any pain. Strangely I didn't mind her moving to Chicago. It didn't bother me. This scared me a bit. Normally I must have been sad. I lost my dad when he moved Vancouver and now I lost mom. I had no one except of Sadie and it really didn't matter to me. When I think about it, Sadie is going to college so I won't have her anymore in 2 months. But I had Tommy and I guess that was the reason that I wasn't sad. I had someone who cared for me and loved me. Tommy was my family. I didn't need a mom or a dad as long as I had him._

I comforted Sadie till she fell asleep. Then I decided to call Tommy. _Shit 2.00am he is probably asleep. I will write him a text message._

_Hey Honey,_

_I just wanna say how much I luv u._

_Can u pick me up tomorrow?_

_Luv ya Jude_

The next morning I woke up at seven. I got dressed and cooked me breakfast when someone came down the stairs.

Jude:" Good morning Sades. Are you feeling better?"

Sadie:" Yeah better than yesterday. Thanks for being there for me. How are you?"

Jude:" I'm okay. "I heard a honk and knew it was Tommy." Umm can I go to work, are you okay? Or shall I stay?"

Sadie:" No I'm fine, go!"

Jude:" Okay then bye!" I walked out of the house and got into the viper which was standing in the driveway.

Tommy:" Good morning, I got your text message is something up?"

Jude:" No, everything's okay I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." I leaned over and kissed him passionately.

Tommy:" Please show me more often how much you love me!"

Jude:" Okay but can we go now I have an idea for a song."

When we arrived at the label I quickly got out of the car and locked myself into studio c.

After three hours I walked out into studio a.

Jude:" Finished. " I said to Tommy and Kwest who were sitting at the soundboard.

Tommy:" okay then show us what you've got."

I walked into the recording booth, placed the headphones over my ears, picked up my guitar and began singing.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call _

I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know 

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use?  
If you're killing time 

I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who..  
Was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes 

Because you live and breath  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always 

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy (Cuz you live)  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

_  
_**I don't you if you noticed it but I changed the lyrics a little bit. It would be stupid if she would sing because you live girl! LOL! Please hit the review button.**

**Love you guys Annika**


	29. One more Time

**Hi Guys! I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry I didn't update. But I made something different; my story officially has a trailer! You can watch it on youtube. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter28:One more time**

I walked out of the recording booth.

Tommy:" Can we talk Jude?" He gave Kwest the sign to leave the room.

Kwest:" Umm I go and get something to eat." with that he made his way outside the studio.

Jude:" Sure. Is something up did I sing the song wrong?"

Tommy:" No, everything is fine, I just wanted to have some time with you."

Jude:" Okay!" I made my way to the couch.

Tommy:" Wait! I love you."

Jude:" I love you too." I got back, sat down on his lap and kissed him.

We heard someone clearing his throat.

Kwest:" I'm back!"

Jude:" Uh yeah." I quickly got up from Tommy's lap to sit on the couch.

Two weeks passed, I didn't tell Tommy that my mom left he would just freak. Anyway we got along perfect. Sure, we were the perfect couple. We were Jommy. The only thing was we weren't allowed to show it anyone. I guess for Tommy it was easier to hide it but I was a girl. Yeah, I'm not all girly but I'm a girl, and which girl doesn't want to show her boyfriend especially if it is Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack, the man of every teenage girl's dreams.

But I soon got used to it and a secret boyfriend is better than no boyfriend, right?

It was another day at the studio and I was thinking about why mom left again. I thought about that a lot lately and it was something I couldn't get out of my head.

Tommy:" Jude!"

Jude:" Hmm..."

Tommy:" Jude what do you want for dinner?"

Jude:" Hmm..."

Tommy:" Jude?"

Jude:" Hmm..."

Tommy:" Jude I have two tickets for the Kurt Cobain concert tonight."

Jude:" Hmm…"

Tommy:" Jude I want o break up with you I don't love you anymore."

Jude:" Hmm..."

Tommy:" JUDE!"

Jude:" Huh? What?"

Tommy:" What's wrong?"

Jude:" Nothing is wrong everything is fine."

Tommy:" I know something's bothering you. What's up in the Jude world?"

Jude:" I told you it's nothing!"

Tommy:" JUDE TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG NOW!"

Jude:" okay, when you promise me that you don't freak!"

Tommy:" Okay! I promise."

Jude:" My mom left Sadie and me on our own."

Tommy:" WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jude:" Because of this. It is no big deal she left us and I'm okay with it, okay?"

There was a knock on the door.

Georgia came in:" Jude, Darius wants to talk to you."

Tommy:" Now?" he asked annoyed.

Jude:" I'm coming!"

I left Studio A and saw Darius sitting in the lounge of G Major.

Darius:" Jude, my Spiderman girl!" _Is he on crack or something?_

Jude:" Hi D!" He gave me a hug. _Okay he is definitely on crack!_

Jude:" Is everything okay?"

Darius:" Yeah! Look Jude here is the ticket to L.A!"

Jude:" Umm… why do you give me a ticket to L.A.I mean it is an awesome gift but.."

Darius:" You gonna record the song 'Dangerous to know' for the Spiderman soundtrack!"

Jude:" Ah, wait when?"

Darius:" You'll leave tomorrow!"

Jude:" What? But…"

Darius:" No buts Jude!"

Jude:" What is with Tommy he's my producer..!" _and my boyfriend._

Darius:" T ? Of course he is coming with you. He's your producer; I'm gonna give him his ticket."

Jude:" Yeah, do that."

Later when D had left Tommy's office I ran into the office, followed by stares of the staff.

_Sorry, I'm happy okay?_

I stormed into his office, closed the door and let me fall into his arms: "Tommy, Tommy we are going to L.A.!"

Tommy:" Yeah D told me!"

Jude:" What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Tommy:" No ,it is great."

Jude:" Is it my mom thing?"

Tommy:" I can't believe you didn't tell me that."

Jude:" No, not again."I said under my breath.

Tommy:" What?"

Jude:" Nothing, let's just skip this. We go to L.A! I need to pack ,can you give me a ride home?" He nodded and we headed home to the Girl's paradise. Since mom left Sadie and I decided to give our home a special name. Sadie wanted Girl's paradise and I didn't have anything against it.

Tommy:" I'll pick you up tomorrow 7 am."

Jude:" Yeah, bye and I love you."

Tommy:" I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss. Then I got out of the car into the house.

Later when I had packed all my things I knocked on Sadie's room door.

Jude:" Hey!"

Sadie:" Hey what's up?"

Jude:" Umm I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Los Angeles tomorrow!"

Sadie:"What? And you're not taking me with you?"

Jude:" I have to record the soundtrack for Spiderman there."

Sadie:" Oh okay. When are you going to be back?"

Jude:" I don't know. I'll call you when I'm there."

Sadie:" And when are you leaving?"

Jude:" Tomorrow 7 am."

Sadie:" Oh then goodbye little sis. I'm gonna miss you. Come here."

Jude:" Bye and goodnight."

I got out of her room in mine and lay down on my bed falling asleep.

**I hope I can update this week because I know it is very short for two weeks or more not posting! But please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love Annika**


	30. There's us

**Chapter29:There's us**

The next morning I heard my bell ring!

"Shut up! It's too early!" When the bell finally got off I relaxed and tried to fall asleep again.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Oh no! Okay you got me bell I'll go up." _I'm insane I'm talking to my bell._

In a state of trance I got up, showered and got dressed. I wonder how I even find my clothes.

I carried my suitcase downstairs almost fell over my own feet and cooked my breakfast. Yeah, it depends on what you think breakfast is. I drank coffee. One cup, two cups, three cups! Then there was a honk outside and I knew it was Tommy of course. So I grabbed my things and got out of the house.

Tommy put my suitcase in the trunk of his car while I was getting in.

The drive to the airport was half an hour long.

When Tommy finally got in we drove off.

"Good morning!" he said in a sing song voice.

Jude: "Don't talk to me."

Tommy:" I always knew you weren't a morning person but…."

Jude:" Coffee! There is Starbucks! I need coffee! Quincy, I need coffee."

Tommy:" You're crazy!" he said and got out of the car to get my coffee.

The rest of the drive to the airport I was busy with drinking my coffee! Mhm coffee.

The flight over I was sleeping!

Tommy:" Honey, honey wake up we're here."

Jude:" Huh? Yeah!" we walked out of the plane again and were driven to the hotel were we would stay in the next few days.

Jude:" Tommy come here!" I shouted.

Tommy:" What's wrong?"

Jude:" Look we have a Jacuzzi!"

Jude:" Quincy, stop what you are thinking!"

Tommy:" I didn't think anything."

Jude:" Yeah, right!"

I unpacked my things and then Tommy and I watched a movie!

Tommy:" Okay now what is with the..umm..!"

Jude:" Oh, you're sleeping with me of course!"

Tommy laughed!

Jude:" It wasn't supposed to sound like this!"

The next morning I woke up because my cell was ringing.

Jude:" Hello?"

Woman:" Good morning I'm the secretary of the D huge label in Los Angeles. I'm supposed to tell you that you have a meeting with Mr. Mills today!"

Jude:" Okay, thank you!"

Later Tommy and I went to the D huge label. Darius' brother owned it. After talking about the soundtrack I started recording "Dangerous to know".

The few days in Los Angeles went by fast. I had to record and to do some photo shoots.

It was the last day in L.A. I was sitting on the couch thinking about the last few months.

_It was weird. First I hated Tommy, with all I had and hate turned into love. Then my mom left. I needed a while to realize that! Why she left! I didn't have a home. I don't have a home. Sadie is in her dorm in college now and I? I'm alone. _I looked around in the room. Tommy smiled at me. I felt so happy. Like with my parents, when they were together, a day where we were sitting at home, I was strumming my guitar, mom was reading a book, Sadie was polishing her nails and dad was watching TV. Then I realized I didn't need my parents, I didn't need a house. My home was where Tommy was. Me and him, forever! There's us. We were here and now, and that was what counted!

**Author's note: That was the final chapter of my fan fic.I hope you all enjoyed reading and I wanna thank all of you for reviewing and reading!**

**Love Nicky!**


End file.
